A Certain Parallel World-Destroyed
by goddessofshadows7212
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. I Never Liked Shopping

**Full summary:** **Accelerator thought he'd have a semi-normal life after WW3. He was quickly proved wrong. Along with Last Order and Misaka Worst, he is transported to a different Academy City. But why is this city in ruins? The magic side has razed the city to the ground, and Imagine Breaker doesn't exist. To return to their own world, they must help the remaining espers in this Academy City defeat the Magic Side. Can they get along with the people who look like the ones in their world, but act completely different? No pairings**

He was sleeping quite peacefully on the bed. Even the morning sunlight trickling in through the window didn't wake him up. Unconsciously sensing the light, he turned away from the window, burying his white-haired head into the pillow. He didn't hear the door creak open.

Two brown-haired heads poked into the room. The heads belonged to two girls. One looked around eighteen, with orange irises and an evil smirk on her face. The younger one looked around ten, her bright brown eyes full of mischief and excitement. Despite the differences, they were cloned from the same DNA of the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

"'Confirming: Accelerator is still asleep,' whispers MISAKA as MISAKA analyzes the situation." The younger clone tiptoed quietly into the room, making sure not to step too loudly.

"Heh. What should we do? Misaka is thinking about jumping on him." The older clone wearing a pink and white ao dai followed the girl, until they stood right beside the bed.

Last Order nodded, clambering onto the bed, and jumped onto the thin body of the boy. "'It's time to wake up, Accelerator! Wake up!' Says MISAKA as MISAKA jumps on you!"

Accelerator woke up with a disgruntled noise, attempting to shove the little girl off him. "Get the hell off me, you brat."

"Time to wake up, Tou-san." Misaka Worst pulled Last Order off the boy's lanky figure and yanked the blankets off. "Misaka checked the time a while ago and it said 11:00 am. The landlady said to wake you up."

Accelerator growled, but sat up, one hand pulling the blankets back and the other reaching for the white cane that leaned beside his bed. "What does Yomikawa want with me?"

Worst shrugged. "Misaka doesn't know and she doesn't care, either."

Accelerator said nothing, standing up and heading to the living room. Last Order ran after him, and Worst followed them at a languid pace. When they reached the living room, they saw Yoshikawa and Yomikawa sitting on the couch apparently waiting for them.

"Ah, looks like waking you up was a success."

"Whatever. What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to go to Seventh Mist with Last Order and Worst. They've been bugging us about it for the past few hours. However, I have some paperwork I need to finish at the office and Kikyou has some paperwork she needs to work on. Mind taking them there for a few hours?"

"Since when did I become a chaperone?"

"'Please?' Asks MISAKA as MISAKA tries pleading with Accelerator."

"Tch, fine." Accelerator followed Last Order to the door, putting on his white jacket and his shoes. Opening the door, he let the little girl and the older clone out, following at a slower pace.

The trio stepped out into the cool mid-November weather. The sun was hidden behind the clouds once again. The trees had lost the majority of their leaves, and a cold breeze whistling through the branches caused more to fly off. This was the kind of weather Accelerator disliked. He would have preferred to stay back at the apartment and sleep.

Thankfully, they reached Seventh Mist in a few minutes. Last Order and Worst immediately beelined to the nearest Gekota store, leaving Accelerator to roll his eyes at their childishness. He sat down on the nearest bench, waiting for the two. He closed his eyes, reflecting on how much his life had changed over the past two weeks.

Two weeks ago, he was in Russia, trying to find a way to save Last Order, who had a virus in her brain. Along the way, he had met, battled and saved Misaka Worst. He had also used a forbidden way to save Last Order using the power he now knew as magic. Of course, he had nearly died doing so since espers weren't supposed to use magic. He had apparently Awakened as well, gaining the powers of an angel in that state.

His thoughts were abruptly broken when a hand shook him roughly on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Worst standing in front of him. "The brat wants you to come since she doesn't have any money."

"No way in hell am I going in there." Accelerator stuck his hand in his pocket, bringing out a wallet and tossing it at the clone.

"Give that to her. And if you guys spend over 3000 yen in there, I won't accompany you guys here again. Honestly, how are you even affected by the obsession with that damn frog? I get the brat's obsession, but you?"

"Misaka thinks the frog looks interesting."

"Tch, as if. Just go already."

Worst went back into the store, making her way towards the younger clone. Accelerator watched the two converse, and he saw Last Order immediately run outside the store in his direction. He sighed. She obviously wanted to drag him into that infernal store.  
He stood up and met Last Order halfway through. "What do you want me for in that store, brat?"

"MISAKA wants to ask Accelerator's opinion on some merchandise,' says MISAKA as MISAKA drags Accelerator to the store!"

He had no choice but to follow her, as she had a surprisingly tight hold of his free hand. Once he was in the store, he was pushed toward the large cart of plushies and cellphone straps the two clones had picked out. He groaned internally. Worst smirked at him. "Misaka told you so. Are you reconsidering your 3000 yen budget?"

"Just how many of these things are duplicates?!"

"One for the brat and one for Misaka, obviously."

He scoffed. "And just how many cellphone straps are there?"

"10."

"Are you two keeping them all?"

"'No, MISAKA wanted to give to give four to Yoshikawa and Yomikawa. Two for each of us!' Says MISAKA as MISAKA gives an explanation."

"Hell no. One for every person is enough. I thought you already had a strap, brat."

Last Order visibly pouted, but Accelerator clearly saw it as a fake pout. She took away five cellphone straps, and turned back to Accelerator with a pleading look on her face. Sighing again, Accelerator glanced at the cart of various toys and plushies, quickly calculating the prices. It amounted to just under 8000 yen.

Worst looked at Accelerator's calculating gaze. She smirked. "You know, without the duplicates, Misaka calculates we are only 1000 yen above your set budget, Tou-san."

"I know that," Accelerator growled back. "Can't you two share?"

Last Order and Worst stared at each other. Finally, Last Order spoke. "'As MISAKA is the older one, she should take on the role of the mature older sister. As such, MISAKA will comply with what Accelerator said,' says MISAKA as MISAKA gives her opinion."

"Fine, then. Take away the duplicates."

As the clones went to work, Accelerator thought of the sheer normalcy of the situation. Compared to what went on in Russia and during the Ichihanaransai, his life had become quite normal. Although he didn't think keeping two clones from going overboard with a mascot obsession was routine, though. He suddenly laughed to himself; when was his life ever normal? From being in the Special Abilities Institute to killing over 10000 clones to gaining the powers of an angel, his life was exceptional compared to other espers. He knew this was as close to normal as his messed up life could get. He had committed so many sins, and yet he was still living. He was atoning for his past sins in a way, but he honestly thought his life could never be like any regular human's.

The clones returned to the cart, finished with their work. In response, Accelerator handed Last Order two 2000-yen bills, watching the little girl run to the cashier, waving for him and Worst to get the cart over. He complied, pushing the cart over and watching the excited young clone pay and comically try to carry the majority of the bags. He took the majority of the bags from her small frame and carried them himself, and the trio walked out the door.

They decided to head to a restaurant after that, as Last Order had explained to Accelerator that they had only wanted to check out the Gekota place which apparently had only opened a day before. He said nothing about it, instead opting to find a restaurant so the two could stop annoying him. Luckily, Joseph's was just around the corner, so he took them there. He let them order whatever they wanted, while he went for a cup of black coffee.

When the food arrived, no one really said anything. Both clones were busy eating, and Accelerator was cautiously sipping at the coffee which was burning hot, much to his annoyance. After a while, Last Order broke the silence.

"'What else can we do today?' Asks MISAKA as MISAKA ponders."

"Misaka wants to go visit Kuronyan."

"Whatever, Worst. There's nothing to do." Accelerator must have jinxed himself, as his cellphone vibrated, notifying him to a message from Yomikawa. Flipping open his phone and checking the message, he groaned. The message read: _Please go to the grocery store and buy these. Sorry for telling you on such a short notice._ A long list followed.

"Hoho. Looks like Mr. Honor Student has a new errand to run."

"Shut up, Worst. You do know that you're not escaping as well. There's quite a long list of groceries as well, so you can carry them since I'm busy with your frog merchandise."

It was Worst's turn to groan loudly, and bang her head on the table. "Are you deliberately trying to torture Misaka?"

Accelerator smirked. "Nope. Just sharing the work. Let's go." He placed some money on the table, and walked out.

 _45 minutes later_

"Well, that certainly took a shorter time than I thought," Yoshikawa said. She was currently driving Yomikawa's car back to the apartment. Accelerator had called her to ask and come pick them up from the grocery as they simply had too much too carry. He was on the passenger's seat beside her and Last Order was on the backseat beside Worst. A multitude of bags filled the trunk.

"Tch, whatever. I thought we still had groceries in the house."

"Well, you don't check the fridge these days, do you? Aiho forgot to tell any of us until today since she was too preoccupied with Anti-Skill work."

Accelerator scowled at that comment. "So I've been reduced to a chaperone _and_ an errand boy. Is it about the time where someone tells me 'how the mighty have fallen'?"

"How the mighty have fallen, Mr. Honor Student." Worst piped up from the backseat. Accelerator turned his head to glare at the older clone that had an dark look of triumph on her face. The clone immediately feigned an innocent look upon making eye contact with the esper. "Didn't you say you wanted someone to say that to you? Misaka just decided to do that."

"Oh, calm down, you two. Aiho just asked you to do that since you three were already outside." Yoshikawa said no more, as they had arrived back at the apartment. She let Last Order back into the apartment, and began helping the teenagers carry the bags back upstairs.

Once they had finished, Accelerator flung himself on the couch to take a nap. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a squeal from Last Order. "'Ahhh! MISAKA forgot one thing in the car!' Says MISAKA as MISAKA rushes out the door!"

"The car door's unlocked, so please lock it when you're done, and don't forget your c-oh, she ran off already. Accelerator, mind getting her coat for her?"

"Tch." Accelerator sat up, an annoyed scowl on his face. He took the coat from Yoshikawa, opened the window, and jumped out, obviously intending to fly down. After a moment's pause, Misaka Worst followed out the door, an interested look spreading across her face.

Yoshikawa sighed, looking out the window where Accelerator had jumped out a few seconds earlier. She saw the first-ranked esper land beside the car, scolding the young clone who was holding a small bag in her hands, who was fearlessly arguing back. The older clone watched the exchange, giggling at times.

 _From far away, this scene just seems like a normal family bantering with each other. Looks like Accelerator and the others can finally have a moment of peace in their lives._

She had just thought that, when she heard a high-pitched sound ring through the air, like a bell, before, and felt herself buckle and collapse to the ground. Her last thought before falling completely unconscious was to wonder just what happened.

 _With Accelerator, Last Order and Worst_

Accelerator and Last Order had stopped arguing immediately when the bell-like sound rang throughout the air. Even Worst stopped smirking. Immediately after, the three of them heard the sound of multiple bodies collapsing.

"Just what is going on?" Accelerator muttered. He quickly used his power to fly up to the apartment window, and saw Yoshikawa unconscious on the ground. He glanced into some other windows, noting the collapsed forms of the other people who had been in those apartments. "No way. Why weren't we affected?" He flew back down to the two clones.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Accelerator said grimly. "I checked the apartments. Everyone looks like they're unconscious."

A soft voice reached their ears. _Please help._

Accelerator pushed Last Order and Worst behind him. "Where and who the hell are you?"

The voice did not reply to the questions. It said something else. _Please help us. Please help our universe._

"Again, I'm asking who the hell are you?!"

 _Please, help us save our world._

Just as the voice finished, Accelerator saw something that made him question the laws of science.

A literal black crack appeared in front of him. If he could find words to describe it, he would say _a rip in the literal fabric of the universe._ Around the crack, Accelerator noted the distorted images of the buildings warp and twist. Behind him, Last Order squeaked with fright as the crack grew larger. Even Worst had started trembling slightly.

The voice returned. _Please, Accelerator. Save us._

"I don't know what you want me to do," Accelerator muttered. But suddenly, he started walking towards the crack. "But I do know that you're not going to scare or harm anyone else in my world!" He turned to Last Order and Misaka Worst. "Don't follow me. Worst, watch over the brat."

"No way, Tou-san. I'm not taking care of the brat for you."

"'MISAKA will come with you!' Says MISAKA as MISAKA follows Misaka Worst."

Accelerator clicked his tongue. "Damned brats. I won't be respons-" his voice cut off abruptly when he fell backwards into the crack-no, the crack _sucked him in._ Last Order and Worst soon followed, two identical shrieks echoing through the air.

 **I get that it's super short, but hope you liked it!**


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Here you go, chapter 2! Leave a review, and please follow/favourite! I own nothing.**

Accelerator really wished the two clones would stop shrieking continuously. He couldn't really blame them, though. He was actually relieved he could still hear them, since it let him know the two were still there.

The trio of esper-and-clones was surrounded by an inky blackness, and it appeared to Accelerator that they were falling down a large tunnel of some sort. It was so dark he couldn't even see his hand which he was holding in front of his face. He moved his hand to his neck to flip on his choker _,_ but when he flipped the switch, nothing happened.

 _What's going on? Why isn't esper mode working?!_

Deciding to try something completely impulsive, he put both hands to his neck and removed the choker, turning it completely off in the process. Nothing happened. He could still think and comprehend. He opened his mouth and yelled. "LAST ORDER! WORST!"

Apparently he could also talk normally. Something must have healed his brain damage, but he dismissed that thought for the time being. Right now, he was more concerned about the well-being of both clones.

Once he had yelled their names, the girls had stopped shrieking. A voice above Accelerator drifted down to him. "Misaka wants to know what the hell is going on in here!"

"How am I supposed to know, Worst?" He yelled back.

"'MISAKA thinks this is like the rabbit hole from Alice in Wonderland,' comments MISAKA as MISAKA voices her opinion.'But we're definitely not going to Wonderland!'"

"Shut it, command tower! This isn't one of your fairy tales!"

"Worst, you shut up as well!"

"You can't make Misaka shut up, Tou-san!"

"Worst, just shut up and let me think for a second!"

"Not until you give Misaka a legitimate explanation about what's going on!"

"'MISAKA sees light!' Exclaims MISAKA as MISAKA spots the tiny speck of light ahead."

Accelerator turned his head and spotted the tiny speck of blue-white light that was gradually enlarging and rushing towards them. Knowing that his brain damage must have been at least partially healed or something like that, he decided to try using his power to fly down towards the light. His ability did work, and he sped down towards the light, eventually making out some kind of building or city illuminated in the light. Trying to fly back up, he was surprised when he was forcibly pulled back down towards the light.

He opened his mouth and called back to the clones. "We're being pulled down to some city or something like that! I don't know what's going on, but I think we're going to have to trust whatever brought us here for now!"

A few seconds later, a response came. "What if we land on hard ground and end up being smashed into pancakes? Misaka doesn't want to die a virgin!"

"I'm trying to work that out right now! And is that seriously what you're worrying about right now, you perverted clone?! Is the brat alright?"

"'MISAKA is fine, but she doesn't want to end up a pancake on the hard ground!' Calls MISAKA as MISAKA gives her best response."

Accelerator clicked his tongue. They were approaching the ground rather quickly, and the rate they were going, they were going to end up dead when they landed. Knowing his brain damage had been reversed by some process, he decided to create a large cushion of air to soften their fall once they landed. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but it was the best idea he had thought of in the course of seconds that also would keep the two clones safe. Thrusting his arms out, he closed his eyes and created the largest cushion of air he could manage, directing it under him.

As expected, he landed safely and quietly onto the ground, but before he could look around, he felt a body crash onto his own body, followed by another. He made a mental note to scold the clones later as his vision faded to black.

 **~Dream~**

Accelerator found himself walking through the streets of District 7, the same district where Yomikawa's apartment was. However, he was surprised to see the once-proud buildings nonexistent. Where the buildings once were, only rubble remained. There were small fires burning here and there where parks and cafés were. It looked like the entire place got hit by a missile.

Breaking into a run through badly damaged streets, he soon found himself in front of the Windowless Building. Rather, in front of the place where the Windowless Building once stood. All that remained of the supposedly indestructible building were a few pieces of rubble and bloodstains.

"What...is this?" He asked out loud.

A voice spoke behind him. "You have only seen the tiniest fraction of damage Academy City has taken. Welcome to a world that could have been like yours, Satou Ryuunosuke, or should I say Accelerator?"

Accelerator turned his head to see a man standing a few metres behind him. He had skin so pale it was even whiter than the albino's, The man was dressed in a simple black cloak which covered his body completely, unadorned except for the strange bloodred crest on the left shoulder. Underneath the cloak was a dark maroon suit, the redness of it emphasized with large bloodstains. The man's head was uncovered, showing a face with a midnight blue mask covering the top left half of face, leaving a hole for an eye to look through. However, only a pale red light shone where the left eye was supposed to be. The man's right eye was a dark indigo. His hair was also a midnight blue, bordering on black.

"Who the hell are you and what did you call me?!"

The man sighed, raising both hands. "My name is not important, but if you have to call me something, call me Ryuuichi. And I will not harm you. You are in a dream, after all. And considering your reaction to that name, I doubt you call yourself that back in your world."

"Wait." Accelerator remembered the voice that had spoken to him just before the black rip had sucked him in. "You're that voice that talked to me!"

The man nodded, a ghost of a smile flickering on his lips. "I was wondering when you'd notice. Inter-universal communication and transportation takes quite the toll on a person's body, so I couldn't say much. However, you were the only person that could help reverse our path on the way to a dead universe."

"That's what I don't get. Why did you drag Last Order and Worst along too? Did you heal my brain damage? How did you even get us here in the first place?"

The man held up a pale, slender hand. "I will answer these in due time. First, I did not mean to bring the two clones along with you. However, I can guess that they will help you as you travel through my world. And yes, I did heal your brain damage. There is no such thing as the MISAKA network in this world, and your link to that has undoubtedly been cut off, and you would not be able to use your powers."

"Is the healing permanent?"

"I don't know. Different universes are different. Keep the choker on you just in case."

"So how did you get us here and how do you know me?"

"I am actually not from this universe, nor yours. I could be considered an inter-universal traveler. However, a long time ago, I decided to settle in this universe for a while. However, this place started to self-destruct a few months ago. Since this is my home now, I wanted to do all I can to save this place. Every universe, despite what you think, does have the exact same people as the other universes, except with changes in every one. It's what you would call alternate universes."

Accelerator said nothing.

The man's face turned thoughtful. "If I were to put this in different terms...it's something like 'what could have happened if you never joined the Level 6 Shift Project?'"

Accelerator stiffened, but said nothing again.

"Every decision you make in life means there was another decision you could have made, but you chose not to. As a result, alternate universes form; alternate universes in which other choices were made."

"Doesn't that mean there are an infinite number of universes?"

"You're right. Due to every decision people make in life, a universe could thrive, or be destroyed by its own inhabitants. I have witnessed a large number of universes disappear or get destroyed. I do not keep track of how many alternate realities there are right now, but my travels have taken me to plenty, so I have no choice but to infer that there should be an infinite number of universes."

"You haven't answered my earlier question, but I also have another one. How are you an inter-universal traveler?"

"The universe I came from was destroyed long ago. I lived in Academy City just like you. However, our technology far surpassed your current technology. If I were to estimate, I would guess maybe a century or two ahead. It was technology so advanced it was indistinguishable from magic, which did not exist." Noticing Accelerator's look, the man sighed. "Please don't tell me you don't know what magic is. I don't wish to extend this conversation for longer than it needs to be."

"I know what magic is."

"Good. Luckily, the rules for it are pretty much the same in every universe. I can't say the same for science, though, Okay, back to the topic about my world. Considering the highly advanced technology, we had begun to colonize the universe as well, with the Earth in the centre of the intergalactic empire. It was a golden universe. We were also able to make contact with and travel to other universes. I was one of the espers who they chose to make contact with one of the universes. However, one of the espers encountered a malevolent universe which was magic-centered. The people in that universe managed to enter our universe and destroy it completely. I was the sole survivor out of billions." The man's voice held a trace of sadness.

"So you managed to take the technology with you and escaped to another universe before you got killed," Accelerator stated bluntly.

"Correct. I was taken in by a universe that was also magic-centered, but the inhabitants there were much more benevolent. I even got to meet the 'me' in that universe. We had almost nothing in common. They taught me magic and made me immortal."

"So you can't die?"

"Oh, I can. Anyone can die. Being immortal has its perks, though. Any kind of wound heals almost instantly, and I don't age, or get affected by time changes. This has allowed me to traverse various universes where time flows at different speeds. I learned a lot, you know. I actually have visited your universe a few times. That's how I know about you. I've also met different yous in the other universes."

"..."

The man known as Ryuuichi laughed lightly. "Don't look so surprised." His amused expression was replaced with a serious one. "I have to tell you how I got you here and how you can get back. I don't have much time left."

"Not enough time to tell me all I need to know?"

"That and my body's deteriorating. Quite slowly, might I add. I used magic instead of science to contact and transport you here since it was easier, and it took quite the toll on my body. And I'm using magic now to maintain contact with you so I could explain everything. No matter where, espers were never meant to use magic."

"Get on with the explanation so you don't die. I don't want to be stuck here forever."

"I can only send you back once you save this world."

"You keep on rambling about how this world's about to die. What's going on?"

"This world was very much like yours. However, the magic side razed Academy City to the ground 2 years ago, on September 30. The current date here is November 17, almost 26 months after the Magic Side attacked. I had prevented all their previous attacks from destroying Academy City, but this attack was far beyond my ability to control. They destroyed everything related to science completely. Academy City was the hardest hit. All around the world, anything scientific was destroyed. Essentially, the existing modern era was erased, leaving only death and destruction."

"I get the entire situation couldn't have been prevented, but where were the other defenses? The espers? Even that Kamijou guy?"

"Ah, Imagine Breaker. You are quite lucky to have him in your world, or at least his power. That is one of the reasons this universe is deteriorating. Without a mediator between magic and science, the natural balance of the world was disrupted, sending it on its way to destruction. The only way to reverse the change is to defeat the Magic Side."

"And the espers?"

"September 30th two years ago in this world, is known as the day science died out. Many espers were killed by magicians. Even Aleister Crowley disappeared during the destruction of Academy City. The surviving espers were forced into hiding, rescued by magicians who defected from the Magic Side. They are known as the resistance to the Magic Side's rule."

"So this world is ruled by the Magic Side?"

"Even I don't know who leads the Magic Side. They seem content with killing off espers and letting the world burn. The remaining espers and magicians who resisted the Magic Side are trying to find a way to defeat the Magic Side, but to no avail. Every time they try, they are crushed by magicians who seem to have made it their duty to make sure Academy City stays destroyed."

"So this world-no, _universe_ is dying because a bunch of bastards from the Magic Side decided to destroy all things related to science?"

"Yeah."

"And you want me to find out whoever's commanding this entire operation and defeat him so the universe won't self-destruct?"

"Defeating the Magic Side or the person behind the Magic Side's actions should restore the balance between the two great forces in this world, magic and science. When the balance is corrected, I will regain enough strength to send you and the clones back."

"Fine, I'm only doing this so I can get back to my own universe."

"Oh, and a few more tips, Accelerator."

"What?"

"Once you wake up, you will stumble upon one of the secret bases that the espers have set up. Try to keep the killing to a minimum, even if they attack first. Tell them that you were sent here from another universe by one of their allies."

"And if they don't believe me?"

"Oh, they will. You resemble the Accelerator in this world to some extent. They know inter-dimensional transportation is possible. Tell them that you are here to help them out. And do not mention the names Satou Ryuunosuke or Kakine Teitoku to them unless they tell you about them."

"Why these two names?"

"The you in this universe did use his real name. Apparently you don't, but I doubt it matters now. Satou Ryuunosuke and Kakine Teitoku were the top two Level Fives in Academy City. They disappeared six months ago, most likely captured while battling the Magic Side. They are presumed dead as the Magic Side always kills captured espers, and that took a heavy blow on the espers' morale. I would ask you to try and find them while you're here, but that would be asking too much. Bringing you here was the best idea I had, since you're one of the most powerful espers even in the multitude of universes."

"I am?"

"Yes. Your counterpart here was also extremely powerful."

"So that's all you want me to do? Clean up the messes from the Magic Side, defeat whoever's commanding this entire thing, and find my counterpart in this world if possible?"

"Yes, please."

"Tch. I'm not an errand boy."

Ryuuichi's single eye twinkled with amusement. "I'm sure you'll find the jobs much harder than you expected. Also, I have one final word for you."

"Hurry up."

"Good luck dealing with the people you already know but with altered personalities."

"Wait, you're saying..."

"You will know most of the remaining espers in this world. Their personalities are different, though. Good luck, Accelerator. I will try to help out when I can."

The scene of District 7 started to dissolve into white nothingness, until only the figure of the inter-universal traveler remained. "Wake up soon. Remember the image of this crest. It is the symbol of the resisting forces." He pushed something into Accelerator's right hand.

"Hey, wait!"

"This is all I am able to do. I know you can help, Accelerator. I wish you good luck one more time."

The image of Ryuuichi faded away.

 **~Dream End~**

Accelerator felt small stones digging into his back as he woke up, distinctly aware he was lying on cold ground. His eyes shot open...

...to find the older clone, also known as Misaka Worst, lying unconscious on top of him, her face in his shoulder. He groaned silently as he tried to formulate a plan for pushing the perverted clone off him without waking her up. Taking a quick look around, he was half relieved and half annoyed to find Last Order on top of Worst.

"I swear, Ryuuichi, if you did this on purpose..."

Accelerator got no reply, but he could have sworn he heard a chuckle as the wind blew around him. Clicking his tongue, he manipulated the winds to gently lift both clones above his body and settled them back on the ground in front of him. Now that the clones weren't pinning him to the ground, he was able to sit up and take a look around.  
The destroyed District 7 looked exactly like the one in his dream. Rubble was everywhere. Small fires were still burning here and there, filling the area with thick, choking smoke. After coughing so hard he felt like he was going to cough his lungs out, Accelerator called up winds to blow the smoke away. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he made his way closer to the clones.

He decided to start with Last Order first. Gently putting his hands on the young girl's shoulders, he shook her once. "Wake up, brat."

"'MISAKA is in Wonderland,' mumbles MISAKA as MISAKA...'" The clone was apparently sleep talking, as she merely turned away and began breathing in a steady pattern.

"Brat, wake up." Accelerator shook the clone again, until the small girl opened her eyes blearily.

"'Why are you shaking MISAKA?' Asks MISAKA sleepily as MISAKA tries to wake up." Suddenly, the clone's eyes shot wide open and she jumped up, causing Accelerator to stumble back. "'Ahhh! MISAKA isn't connected to the MISAKA network anymore!' Cries MISAKA as MISAKA panics!"

"Oi, calm down!"

"'But...but...no one knows what could happen to the MISAKA network without the command tower!' Says MISAKA as MISAKA tries to explain."

Accelerator sighed as he recalled some memories from the first few experiments. "Brat, I don't like recalling the experiments, but when I participated in the first few experiments, I know you didn't exist. Yet, the clones were fine."

"'But the network would be more susceptible to an attack by outside forces without MISAKA,' explains MISAKA as MISAKA tries to explain."

"Why can't you quiet down, command tower? Misaka's trying to sleep."

"Glad to see you're awake, Worst." The sarcasm in Accelerator's voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Morning to you too, Tou-san." Worst sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What happened to District 7?"

"It got destroyed 2 years ago," Accelerator said boredly. "Plus, the connection between you two and the MISAKA network has been cut off. Just a regular day, you know?"

For the first time in her life, Worst was completely confused. "What the hell? Did we get put to sleep or something?"

"No, we just got transported to another universe. Why?"

"Tou-san, stop giving Misaka ambiguous answers and explain everything from the damn start!"  
"Well, you know you guys were sucked into the rip with me. I had some kind of dream or message from this supposed inter-dimensional or universal traveler that he brought us here to save this universe from dying. Apparently in this universe, Academy City's been destroyed for 2 years. Everything science-related was destroyed. Espers were killed, and the remaining ones are in hiding. We're supposed to help them defeat the other side that destroyed all of science. Any questions?"

Accelerator immediately got bombarded by questions from both clones, none of them making any sense as the two girls tried to speak over each other. They were silenced when Accelerator chopped both of them on the head. "Both of you, shut up! I can't make sense of a damn word you're hearing."

"'If we're cut off from the network, how are you fine?' Questions MISAKA as MISAKA tries to figure out an answer." Last Order quickly put in a question before Worst could say a word.

"Apparently my brain damage got healed. I'm fine for now. Now both of you quiet down. Hey, you. Why don't you reveal yourself already?" Accelerator raised his voice for the last two sentences, his words echoing throughout the district.

Instead of an answer, a burst of electricity shot towards him before it was easily reflected back in the same direction before it got two metres in front of Accelerator. A surprised gasp, although muffled, was heard, before a stronger blast was sent towards Accelerator. Before it reached him, it was sent back in the same direction it came from.  
Accelerator's face grew irritated. "Tch. Hiding yourself? Fine then, let's play Hide and Seek. I'll be it." His lips twisted into a sadistic smile as he slammed his hand onto the ground, sending a wave of destruction towards the hidden person.

A large blast of electricity collided with the wave, causing both forces to explode in midair. Accelerator created a shield of air to protect the clones from flying shrapnel, and calmly stepped forward in front of them, a sadistic smile still on his face. Out of the corner of his mouth, he spoke to the older clone.

"Worst. Shoot one of your knockoff Railguns in the same direction."

"That's not what they're called," complained the clone, but she complied, pulling a nail somewhere out of her ao dai and firing it with a burst of purple. It was countered by a stronger beam of destructive light which destroyed the clone's shot, but Accelerator reflected the attack.

"Tch. Just what I thought. Worst. Last Order. Get behind me and _do not_ say a single word. _Nothing at all._ "

The clones silently stepped behind him.

"Now then. Come on out, _Railgun_. You should know by now your attacks won't work."

Nothing happened.

Accelerator rolled his eyes. "Fine, so you don't respond to that title? Alright then. Third-rate. Number 3. Electromaster. Ace. Original. Level 5."

Nothing happened after Accelerator said all the various titles and nicknames he had in mind.

Accelerator scowled. "Seriously, I thought the same people in different dimensions would at least share some titles. Alright, alright. If you don't come out right now, I will destroy your world myself _._ How about you see this crest or whatever to show that I'm technically not your enemy, _Misaka Mikoto_?" Accelerator held his arm out, displaying the crest Ryuuichi had given him.

A gasp of shock was heard and a figure slowly stepped out of an alley, shrouded in shadows. Yet, the person clearly was female. As the girl stepped closer, Accelerator made out various familiar features. Brown hair, brown eyes, and sparks of electricity still crackling around her. Yet, he knew she was completely different from the Railgun he knew.

"No way...you should be dead." Those were the girl's first words to Accelerator. "We all thought you and Kakine were dead."


	3. I'm (NOT!) Misaka Mikoto

**Uhh…how long has it been? Anyways, I'm really sorry for not updating. Truth is, I'm kind of having a bit of writer's block for this story. Don't get me wrong. I know how the story's going to turn out (eventually), but transitioning chapters aren't my strong suit. Anyways, happy new year and hope you enjoy! We're going to meet an altered Misaka Mikoto, so don't be surprised at her OOC nature.**

Accelerator stood in front of the two clones, who were unable to see the slightly disturbing smile on his face. He faced the brown-haired girl who was slowly making her way to the group, shock and traces of grief marring her features. Her appearance looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto. Yet, he knew she was a completely different person.

The smile disappeared momentarily from his face as he recalled the words Ryuuichi had told him. _"Good luck dealing with the same people who have different personalities."_

 _Tch, third-rate in my world...I can't really describe her personality with a few words._ His lips curled up into another smirk. _I wonder if third-rate in this world is easier or harder to deal with._

"So, third-rate." Accelerator kept his voice sadistic and derisive. "You should know I'm not the person you're thinking about."

Worst hissed out a question behind him. "Tou-san, when are you going to explain everything?"

"Shut it, Worst. I need answers from third-rate over there."

"'She looks like Onee-sama, but she's not,' whispers MISAKA as MISAKA..." Last Order trailed off as the girl spoke.

"You definitely resemble him, but you're not Satou Ryuunosuke, are you?" There was a defeated tone to her voice. Her eyes moved briefly to Last Order, and an indescribable sadness flickered across her face.

"Yes and no, third-rate. My actual name is supposedly Satou Ryuunosuke. I'm the him from another universe. But call me Accelerator. Anyways, Ryuuichi sent me here."

"Ryuuichi? That inter-dimensional traveler?" The girl muttered something else, something along the lines of "...so that's where he's been."

"Yeah, yeah. Sent me here to help save this universe from dying out or something like that."

"So it's true. Our universe is dying." The girl spoke with no emotion in her tone.

"Don't you want your world to be saved, third-rate?"

"Stop calling me that! I don't know what kind of relationship you have with the me from your world, but while you're here, at least call me Misaka."

"Fine then, _Misaka._ Don't you want your world to be saved?"

"Of course I do, but there's pretty much no more hope for us. We lost our strongest espers, and the magicians that help us can't fight against their old adversaries since they're busy shielding us from the really powerful magicians."

"Tch. Tell me more later. Shouldn't we get somewhere safer than this place? It doesn't exactly scream 'safe'."

"Yeah; you can introduce me to my look-alikes later." The girl's eyes looked over to Last Order again, a melancholy air around her.

Just as they were about to move, Accelerator slammed his hand on the ground, sending the three girls flying 100 metres away, while he jumped onto the roof of a still-standing building. Just mere milliseconds after, a blast rocked the area. Creating a shield for himself, Accelerator called up winds to blow the smoke away. He narrowed his eyes at the figure standing in the middle of the blast zone. From the clothing, he guessed it was a magician. The figure wore black robes; a card glowing with red light held in the right hand.

Accelerator grinned as he jumped to another building. _My first fight in another universe, huh? Well, at least this will tell me how the magicians here work._

He flew down to the ground, and almost gently tapped the building with his hand. With a series of creaks and groans, the building slid along the ground at breakneck speed, aimed directly for the magician. Accelerator jumped out of the way just before the collision, 4 tornados extending from his back keeping him in the sky. Once the smoke cleared, Accelerator was surprised to see a red barrier surrounding the figure, reducing the damage done by the building to nil.

"Tch," Accelerator grumbled as he landed on the ground. "Magicians and their magic. I really have to analyze their laws one day." He briefly recalled his fight with the Russian magicians during World War Three. He wasn't able to reflect magic completely, but he was able to keep it from hitting him...somehow.

He watched as the barrier disappeared and the black-robed figure made its way towards him. As it got closer, Accelerator made out the clear physical features of a male. The man had shoulder-length red hair, a barcode-like tattoo under one eye, and a cigarette sticking out of the corner of his mouth, which fell to the ground as the man's jaw dropped, closed, and then opened again to speak.

"I could have sworn you were tightly bound in the torture chamber with your right hand man, _esper._ "

Accelerator smiled slowly, hiding the satisfaction that the man had mistaken him for his counterpart. He played along to gain more information. "Tch. As if your weak enchantments could bind the strongest espers in existence."

The man spluttered with outrage. "Even if it's not the original, the copies of Gleipnir are still the strongest bindings in existence! Not to mention you would have had to get through 13 pope-class boundary spells, 7 barriers, and hundreds of magician guards!"

Accelerator smirked. The fool was playing right into his hands. "Leaving us to rot in that torture chamber did give me and Kakine ways to strategize to get out and gain information. Did you really think I escaped?"

The man backpedaled in horror. "Don't tell me..."

Accelerator spoke, the lie coming out quite easily despite his hatred for the number 2 in his world. "Kakine remotely made a Dark Matter clone of me and I gave it a little bit of my power, and sent it to Academy City. Six months of getting tortured didn't break us, you know. If anything, we learned a lot more about you filthy magicians."

The man's lips twisted into a snarl and pulled out another card. But before he could yell out a spell, Accelerator had already appeared beside him and tapped the hand holding the card, causing the bone to snap. The man cried out in agony, staring at his broken wrist.

Accelerator grabbed the man and slammed him into a wall, creating a large crater. The man stumbled out, only to throw a ball of fire at Accelerator. Accelerator created a shield of air and jumped out of range of the fire ball. Before he made another move, the man took out another card and started bringing it to his mouth. Recognizing it as a communication device, Accelerator quickly sent an omnidirectional attack with rubble from a building, but just before it hit, he heard a _ping_. The esper jumped onto the roof of another building that had remained standing, modifying his auto-reflect so that it would reflect everything, including sound.

It happened in a matter of seconds. Just as he expected, a beam of blue-white light pierced through the rubble he had sent at the magician. A huge explosion followed afterwards. Accelerator grinned at the sheer power of the beam casually as pieces of shrapnel were deflected before him. "Seems like this place's Railgun is way powerful."

When the dust and smoke cleared, Accelerator was mildly surprised to see all the rubble he had thrown reduced to little more than small pieces of concrete. In the middle, the magician lay dead on his back, a clean hole through his chest. Turning his head, he saw the two clones behind the Misaka Mikoto of the current world.

Accelerator grinned at them. "Yo."

"'You could have warned us before you sent us flying!' Exclaims MISAKA as MISAKA tries to be angry."

"One second later and you wouldn't _be_ flying. Anyways, Misaka. I sent you guys flying 100 metres. How much distance did you cover with the Railgun?"

The girl flicked a strand of brown hair behind her shoulder. "So that move is used by the me in your universe as well, huh? My distance can range from 50 metres to 200 metres, depending on what I use and the amount of power. Usually, I cover 100 to 150 metres with these." She held up a small silver marble. "It's a chromium-plated marble with a silver core. I used that on the magician."

Accelerator looked slightly excited. "Definitely better than the third-rate I know."

"Tou-san, don't insult Onee-tama."

Last Order echoed Worst's statement.

Accelerator rolled his eyes. "Technically, this girl is still Misaka Mikoto, but just an alternate version. She still counts as your 'Onee-sama'."

The two clones looked at each other, and shrugged.

Meanwhile, Misaka walked up to the dead magician and yanked his body up, dragging him behind her. "Let's go back to the base. I suppose I can trust you guys right now if Ryuuichi gave you the crest."

"And we're supposed to just walk in like this? I'd rather not be mistaken by my counterpart."

"I'm taking you three to the magicians' area. I have to see a necromancer there anyways considering we have a dead enemy here. Follow me." Misaka started walking at a brisk pace despite the load she was dragging.

"Is Ryuuichi there?"

"There's a place for him, but he never stays there. He's usually out somewhere battling magicians, traveling or in your case-transporting you over."

The group walked in silence for a while, before Accelerator decided to compare the differences between the Misaka he knew and the one in the different universe. He asked her another question. "Don't you feel anything when you killed this guy?"

Misaka's face hardened. "He was a magician that killed many of my friends when the whole thing started two years ago, and was one of your counterpart's torturers. Killing him means I've avenged my dead comrades and reduced the number of torture sessions your counterpart receives. And no, I feel nothing when killing the enemy. They're the ones that destroyed our lives, so why should we let them live?"

Accelerator didn't reply to the question, instead switching the subject to something else. "How do you know my counterpart and Kakine's counterpart are getting tortured? I thought you said they were thought dead."

"They're presumed dead by the majority of the espers besides the Level Fives. The magicians that ally with us had spies in there that report weekly on the situation and often provide us with visual proof. However, all their spies were found a month ago, so we had no choice but to consider them dead."

 _Magic side here seems quite powerful._ _Oh, right. Need to ask about the power levels in here._

"How do the levels work in here? Are you still third-ranked?"

"Nope. First."

Accelerator was shocked silent for a second. He quickly asked the question on his mind: "Ryuuichi said my counterpart and Kakine's counterpart were the top two Level Fives. What's going on?"

"Officially, they're the top two. Their powers surpassed normal level Five standards a long time ago, so in Academy City, they're considered Level Sixes. Yet everyone knows Level 6 is impossible to achieve, so they're technically still Level Fives. However, Satou-kun and Kakine-kun said they'd let me have the title of the first-ranked level 5, and they're just thought of as Level Sixes.

"You seem quite familiar with them."

"We were good friends, even if they annoyed me by treating me like a little sister. They were kind-hearted to everyone around them. I did mistake you for Satou-kun, but once you spoke, I knew you weren't the one I know."

"What's with your attitude towards the brat?"

"Brat?"

"The smaller clone. Last Order."

"Clones, huh? But to answer your question, I had a little sister that looked exactly like her. She died in a car accident days before Academy City fell; when she was 6, and when I was 14. Anyways, enough of my world. Tell me about yours. I'll tell you more later." Misaka's brittle tone of voice hinted that she was trying to hide her emotions.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's the me like in your world?"

"Third-ranked, same as you. She goes to Tokiwadai Middle School. Her Railgun is only used with arcade coins, and they only cover a distance of 50 metres. Her personality is way different from yours. I don't usually cross paths with her, and she hates me."

"Tokiwadai? I went to Shidarezakura. Why does she hate you?"

Accelerator stiffened, but tilted his head in the direction of the two clones, who were quietly whispering to each other behind them. "I killed her sisters."

"You're hiding a lot, you know? Let me guess: she considered the clones as her sisters, and you killed them."

"In cold blood," Accelerator agreed. "I'm not even going to ask how you guessed."

"Our worlds are quite similar in some ways, you know? A few years ago, Satou-kun got the same offer as you: to participate in a series of experiments to attempt to actually become a level 6. He declined immediately, and was apparently so appalled by the thought of the experiments that he killed all the scientists who were trying to force him into trying." Noticing Accelerator's blank look, she continued. "Don't get me wrong. Satou-kun is kind to the people he knows, but he's even more of a cold-blooded killer than me when he deals with criminals."

"That experiment was the Level Six Shift Project, wasn't it?"

Misaka nodded. "He didn't want to kill the clones. Kakine-kun and I never knew why, but we guessed he didn't want to kill anyone that he knew over and over. He eventually told us later that he shut down the clones that had already existed after he killed the scientists."

"You had no reaction about your supposed 'sisters'?"

"I never met them, never saw any of them. In fact, I was quite grateful to Satou-kun for unknowingly cleaning up the mess I created myself. Maybe if I met one of them, my opinion would have changed, but I didn't want any more younger sisters ever since my younger sister died."

"I don't even know how third-rate in my world met the clone."

"Maybe it was just a chance encounter. The experiment stated that you had to kill 20000 clones in order to reach level 6, right? There were plenty of chances for her to notice."

Accelerator laughed bitterly. "I was quite the naive person when I accepted. I was in the middle of experiment 9982 when she witnessed me brutally murder that clone, and she attacked me later."

"And what of now? Aren't these two clones? Even though one looks like an older version of me." Misaka glanced at Worst, a brief flash of jealousy flickering across her face, not unnoticed by Accelerator.

"Not now. Not when they're within earshot."

"Fine. Anyways, we're here." Misaka dropped the dead magician onto the ground with a muffled _thump_ , standing in front of a brick wall. Pressing random bricks in a quick sequence, a section of the wall shuddered and faded away, leaving an inky black hole. She glanced at Accelerator. "You coming or not?"

"No lights?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." Misaka's voice was mocking and derisive.

"Not me, but the brat." Accelerator gestured at the slightly fearful Last Order behind him.

Misaka sighed. "Hope you can carry this guy's body then. Follow me." Sparks crackled to life beside her head, and the girl was bathed in a blue-white light that lit up the dark "hallway" that the hole led into.

Accelerator nudged the clones forward, before dragging the body of the dead magician into the hole, going in last. Behind him, the wall creaked as it slid back into place.

 **Please review/follow/favourite! Thanks for all your support!**


	4. Conversations and Explanations (Part 1)

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter 4! In this chapter, the lives of the Level Fives are revealed (well, most of them. Enjoy!**

The silent group of four walked down a long, sloping corridor. The walls were made of smooth, cold stone. The ceiling was lit up very faintly with various magic circles of different colours. The ground was plain concrete. Occasionally, they would make some twists and turns, which only took them deeper underground.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, a series of metal doors appeared in the walls, each decorated with various runes. After passing four or five, Misaka stopped at a door that appeared to be made out ebony. The door had runes glowing in bloodred light carved on the surface. Motioning for the other three people to be quiet, she knocked on the door five times. After a second, a faint "Come in" could be heard. Opening the door, Misaka walked inside, keeping the door open for Last Order, Worst, and Accelerator.

The room was very dark, Misaka being the only source of light. The dimming blue-white light threw shadows around the place, and the dim figure of a hooded woman could be seen in the far corner before it faded completely. After a second or two of awkward silence, a magic circle on the ceiling flared, casting bright light down on the entire room.

The room was rather small. The floor, walls and ceiling were all made of highly polished wood. The only furnishings were carved tables and chairs placed haphazardly around the area, surrounding a large magic circle drawn on the ground. The hooded woman was sitting on the chair farthest away from the magic circle.

The woman motioned the group over, silently inviting them to sit around the table she was sitting next to. Noticing Accelerator's load, the woman sighed and spoke. "Drop the body onto that magic circle, and come over and sit with me." Her voice was soft and weary, but sounded kind.

Accelerator did as he was told and sat in the chair next to Last Order. When they were all settled down, the woman drew back her hood. The most startling part of her pale face was her intense and intent emerald green eyes. Long scarlet red hair framed her face, her red lips curving into a tired smile. "Welcome to my humble living area. My name is Catherine di Angelo, and I am a necromancer. Misaka-san, will you tell me why you brought these visitors here?"

"Ryuuichi transported them here from another universe, plus you noticed the dead magician."

"I see. No wonder there's a Satou-san lookalike."

"I prefer to go by the name 'Accelerator'."

"Duly noted, Accelerator-san. And these two Misaka look-alikes?"

"Misaka's name is Misaka Worst. Misaka would prefer if you called her Worst."

"'MISAKA's name is Last Order,' says MISAKA as MISAKA introduces herself."

"I see. Well, I'll say 'welcome' again. My magic specializes in raising up dead spirits to figure out their last words. In other words, I'm a medium or a spiritist. I'm not too good at raising the dead to create armies, though. I'm the go-to whenever anyone kills an enemy magician."

"So you're going to raise up this guy's spirit?"

"Correct. You guys did get quite a good magician, though. That's Stiyl Magnus, one of those higher-ranked magicians in the churches. He's bound to have plenty of information. How did you kill him?"

"He ambushed us. Accelerator fought him for a while since he sent us somewhere else, and then I used the Railgun on him while he was distracted."

"Hm." The woman stood up and gracefully glided over to the body of the magician. She nudged the body into the exact middle of the circle, and then held her clasped hands directly over the chest. Closing her eyes, she chanted.

 _Wandering spirit who dwells this earth, heed my call and prove your worth. Awaken from the slumber that binds you here, binds you to your body there._

After repeating the chant three times, the magic circle glowed white, and a mist shrouded the man's body. The mist slowly took on the shape of a man. After a minute, the mist-body was fully formed, and Catherine spoke. "Stiyl Magnus."

"Catherine di Angelo. So you're the one that called me up."

"You know how I work, Stiyl. Now, tell me everything you know about the magic side."

"As if I'd tell you anything."

"I wouldn't be a medium if I didn't know how to control my spirit." With a thin smile on her face, Catherine snapped her fingers and chains sprang up from the magic circle, dragging the mist-body down. "You have a choice." Catherine stepped delicately into the mist-body's personal space and grabbed it by its collar. "Either you can relive the pain of death a thousand times over, or you tell me every single thing you know about the Magic Side."

"I'll talk," the spirit mumbled.

"Good boy."

The spirit answered Catherine's earlier question, responding with information about the current number of magicians supporting the Magic Side, and the areas where the bases were. After the spirit finished his explanation, Catherine asked another question.

"What about our captive espers? Have you moved them?"

"They're still in Russia the last time I saw them, which was a few days ago. But they managed to send something out with information..." The spirit trailed off as his eyes landed on Accelerator.

Accelerator stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "You played right into my hands, you idiot. I'm not a Dark Matter clone. I'm just someone who knows a lot and looks like my captive counterpart. You were dumb enough to tell me almost everything about the captured espers."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "You tricked the information out of him? Then again, you were never the brightest magician, Stiyl. Now, that leaves the most crucial question. Where specifically are they held in Russia?"

The spirit growled, but answered the question. "Yekaterinburg, Russia. They're currently being held by the Russian Orthodox Church, who captured them in the first place. The Romans want nothing to do with them except for bargaining chips."

"I know that, you imbecile of a magician. So? Has dissension finally spread throughout the Magic Side?"

"It's starting. No one knows who truly leads the Magic Side anymore. The pope, the cardinals and the bishops refuse to speak to us."

"Then who do you take orders from?"

"Index Librorum Prohibitorum. She doesn't tell me who gives her orders. If there really is someone who's leading the entire Magic Side, no one knows who it is."

"Hm. Is that all you can tell me, Stiyl?"

The spirit said nothing.

The necromancer sighed. "Looks like I have to do a memory sweep. Begone." Waving her hand, the spirit vanished.

Catherine lifted her left index finger, which had a particularly sharp fingernail. Pressing it to her right wrist, she slit a thin cut which started dripping a steady stream of blood. Holding her bleeding wrist over the man's face, she used her blood to draw a miniature magic circle on his forehead. Closing her eyes, she muttered a spell in Latin.

The man's head glowed with a brilliant scarlet light, which concentrated itself into a beam and projected itself into Catherine's head. After a minute, the light died down, and Catherine opened her eyes. She calmly made her way back to the chair she was sitting on, not sparing another glance at the dead magician.

Misaka spoke up. "What did you see in his memories?"

"Lots of things I did not need to see. And very little useful information, but that may just be from the initial scan. I think I'm going to have to erase my own memories later."

"What did you just do?" Accelerator asked.

"A memory sweep. I take every single memory the person has for myself. Usually, I get more information that way, but the downside is the fact that I also get memories of their...ah... _personal_ life. Anyways, this man is no longer useful to any of us. I'll dispose of his body right now." Catherine glanced over at Last Order. "You should keep the child from seeing this."

"'MISAKA is perfectly fine with-mmph!'" With one smooth motion, Accelerator covered Last Order's mouth with one hand and her eyes with his other one. He nodded at Catherine to continue.

Catherine simply pointed her finger at the man's body, and spoke one word. _"_ _ **Ignis**_ _."_

A wall of scorching blue flames shot up from the magic circle, but the body did not burn up at first. Instead, it began disintegrating, leaving the bones. The skeleton was quickly swallowed up by the flames, leaving only ashes. The flames quickly died down after that, leaving no trace that a body had ever existed.

Catherine turned away from the body, her face expressionless. "Misaka-san, I will report back to you once I have gathered all the information I can glean from Stiyl's memories. You should return to the esper base before someone sends out a search party for you."

"Understood. Thank you, Catherine." Misaka stood up and motioned for Accelerator, Last Order and Worst to stand up. They went out the door and back into the hallway.

 **~Corridor~**

"Follow me. We're heading to the espers' base." Misaka took off walking at a fast pace, but Accelerator called out to her.

"Where's Ryuuichi's place?"

Misaka stopped walking and turned back to face him. "Even if you wanted to, you wouldn't be able to get in. The door's locked by a spell unknown to the magicians in this world that is keyed to his DNA and his DNA only. If anyone else tries to get in, something _very_ bad will happen."

"Tch. You go on ahead with the brat and the nuisance. I'll catch up with you later."

The clones looked like they were going to protest before Accelerator gave them a look. They complied and went to stand by Misaka's side, the latter currently glaring at him. "This is no time to be trying to get into Ryuuichi's stuff even if you want answers."

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from you. I'll catch up with you guys later. Now, tell me which room is his."

"Do you even know how to get to the esper base?"

"I'll figure that out later. Now, show me."

With a mumble of "idiot" under her breath, Misaka led Accelerator to a black metal door, which had no metal was highly polished, almost like a mirror, but strangely, it reflected nothing. Misaka stopped in front of the door. "This is the place Ryuuichi made for himself. The door itself is made of some kind of metal unknown to our world, and the multiple protection spells surrounding it couldn't even be analyzed by our most powerful magician. In short, he got all of this from alternate universes that were apparently more advanced or completely alien."

Accelerator studied the blank metal door with unmasked fascination. Behind him, he heard the girls walk away. Making sure he was completely alone, he reached out a pale hand...and almost _instinctively_...tapped out a series of patterns on the cold surface.

To his surprise, the metal door dissolved and disappeared with a _hiss_. Keeping his senses on high alert, he stepped into the room.

The room was pitch-black. Accelerator couldn't see anything in front of him. Behind him, he heard another hiss as the door reappeared. Moving forward carefully, he used his ability to sense out the objects in the room. To his surprise, his senses told him there was nothing in the room.

That was when a bright gold light burst into existence.

Recoiling in pain as the light burned into his retinas, Accelerator changed his auto reflect so that it would reflect the light...but he couldn't calculate the vectors for some reason. He brought his arm up to shield his eyes just as the light dimmed to a bearable brightness.

"Ah, looks like you got into my little abode here. I should've knew you'd figure out a way to bypass my spells and just crack the simple code."

Accelerator opened his eyes and saw Ryuuichi lying on a white chaise lounge. "You-since when did you get here?!"

Ryuuichi lazily waved a hand. "This isn't my real body. Nor am I actually here."

"An illusion?"

 _"I'm a perfectly solid_ illusion. Well, the actual term is 'Thought-form'. A clever mix of science and magic. I use my thoughts to create a living, breathing form that can substitute as me to send messages."

"Screw that, old man. How did I even get in here if the stuff Misaka said about your room was right?!"

Ryuuichi scowled. "I'm not old! I'm only twenty-five years old. As for the years I've lived since immortality, well...that's a difference story. Anyways, Misaka-san is correct about my defensive measures. Yet, no one knew that there was a code on the door that would bypass everything. _You_ just happened to crack it instinctively. I wonder how, hm?"

"How am I supposed to know? What's that door made of anyways?"

"Oh, something I picked up a few hundred years ago from this crazy universe. The metal is sentient. It responds to touch. I don't know what the metal's called, but it likes me."

As if in agreement, the door hissed again.

Accelerator glanced at the door with a bit of trepidation. "So why would it let me in?"

Ryuuichi shrugged. "Dunno. It's probably due to you getting the right pattern. We might find out soon."

"Anyways, where's your real self?"

"Currently recuperating in Rome after battling twenty highly trained magicians. I took a cursed blade to my left lung, and it's dangerously close to my heart. It might take a while for me to recover."

"Why would you battle 20 magicians at once anyways?"

"I could battle 100 if you wanted me to, considering my magical knowledge, but I wasn't even aiming to fight them. I was trying to find out more information about the person or organization who's leading the Magic Side. And then I got ambushed by magicians wielding weapons with at least 50 different types of curses."

"..."

Ryuuichi laughed at Accelerator's incredulous expression. "I'll admit it, I don't even know my actual age now. I've traversed thousands of universes, learned magic that could keep Magic Gods at bay, and obtained knowledge beyond human comprehension. In your earth time, I should be a few million years old."

"So technically calling you 'old man' would be right."

"I _told_ you, I'm twenty-five! Anyways, since you got into my room, I'll tell you everything you might want to know right now."

"Why is this world so similar to mine? I thought the languages would at least be different."

" _That's_ your first question? Oh well. Some worlds mirror other worlds, with only a few minor changes. In your case, your original world and this world were mirror worlds with only some not-too-drastic changes here and there, until 17 years ago when Imagine Breaker did not appear in this world. That's when things started going wrong. But in this world, the geography, languages, and even the people are the same as yours. Well, almost. You may have noticed some people have _very_ different personalities."

"You're talking about third-rate, aren't you?"

"Accelerator, I do believe she told you to call her Misaka. Well, there's one example of a different personality and life. For convenience's sake, let's call your world's Railgun Mikoto, and this world's Railgun Misaka."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Mikoto goes to Tokiwadai, Misaka went to Shidarezakura. Mikoto uses arcade coins for the Railgun, Misaka uses chromium balls. Mikoto met her clones, Misaka didn't. Mikoto dislikes you and Kakine-san, Misaka has a sibling-like relationship with Satou-san and Kakine-san. From my past visits to your world, Mikoto seems like a tsundere, and Misaka seems more like a kuudere. The differences are endless. Oh, and there's Misaka's late sister, who is known as Last Order in your world."

"Did you know her name in his world?"

"I think it was something like Yuki or something like that. I didn't pry too much into her private life. I may be wrong. You should ask her yourself. Oh, and there are two other examples of different personalities."

"Who?"

"Stiyl Magnus. In your world, he actually helped the Science side a few times...although I don't know if I can call it 'helping'. He's one of Kamijou Touma's acquaintances. Index Librorum Prohibitorum is the silver-haired nun in the white robes that you may have seen in your world. She pretty much has the same role as Stiyl in this world, which is opposing the Science side. Oh, by the way, thanks for helping to kill Stiyl."

"What for?"

Ryuuichi twirled a pen that suddenly appeared between his fingers. "Souls are easier to capture than living beings. Thanks to you, Misaka, and Catherine, I'll be able to catch Stiyl's soul."

"What for?"

"Some afterlife torture." Ryuuichi didn't look particularly concerned. "He was quite troublesome in life. Directly responsible for nearly 90% of Academy City's destruction. Maybe burning him with the flames he so loved would work. Catherine did burn up his body, right?"

"How do you know all that?!"

Ryuuichi waved a dismissive hand. "I'll explain once I have all your questions answered."

"Whatever. Anyways, why couldn't I calculate the vectors of that light?"

"Oh, that." Snapping his fingers, a brightly glowing golden crystal floated down from the ceiling. The light shone into Accelerator's eyes and he shut them tightly.

"Get that light away from me."

"Sure, sure." The crystal moved away from Accelerator's line of vision.

Opening his eyes warily, Accelerator glanced at the crystal out of the corner of his eye. "Answer my questions. What is that and why can't I reflect it?"

"It's an artificial star. Another mix of technology and magic. Both are from two separate worlds, so it'll be quite a pain to try and calculate the vectors of that particular light. As for the objects in the rest of my room, it will take you a while to reflect if I threw something at you."

"Tch."

"Hey, if you can deflect Kakine Teitoku's Dark Matter, you should be able to calculate the vectors of these things."

"How do you even know all this?!"

"I told you I've been to your world quite a few times. Ah, good times. I pissed off Aleister and Aiwass quite a bit. They never accounted for an inter-dimensional traveler."

"There's an actual way to piss off Aleister Crowley? _And_ Aiwass?"

"Do something they'll never predict and they'll get pissed off. No matter which Academy City you're in. Anyways, what else do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the Level Fives in this world."

"Sure. Sit down, though. This is going to be quite a long explanation."

Accelerator sat down on the ground. "I don't trust any of the objects in this room."

"Ah, come on. Anyways, which Level Five do you want to start with?"

"My counterpart."

"Satou Ryuunosuke. You two could pass for identical twins. He's 17, same as you. Ability's the exact same as well. He is quite powerful, as you might have heard from Misaka-san. In reality, his power is at the same level as yours before you got shot. He is more level-headed than you, and does know the weaknesses and limits of his ability."

"Tch."

"Anyways, he's actually the quietest and calmest Level Five. He's a great strategist as well."

"Complete opposite of me," Accelerator muttered.

"Also, he's a cold-blooded killer. He doesn't hesitate to kill people. That's his major flaw. He doesn't care if it's a child or an old man. If they're an enemy, he'll kill anyone without caring about the consequences."

"Sounds different from the guy Misaka told me about."

"He only shows his kinder side to the people he's close with. And sadly, that's not a lot of people. It's extremely hard to gain his trust. Even I haven't gained his trust yet even though I've helped the Science side so many times. I wonder if you'll manage to gain his trust."

"I won't trust a guy like that," Accelerator said flatly. "What about Number Two?"

"Kakine Teitoku, Dark Matter. He looks like the one in your world. Long blond hair, pale skin, and green eyes, right?"

Accelerator nodded in agreement.

"His personality resembles your counterpart. He does have a semi sadistic side, though. He enjoys killing, but he seems to prefer guns than his Dark Matter for weapons. From what I know, he's only kind-hearted towards some Level Fives. He's slightly more trusting than Satou-san, though."

"Almost no difference from the bastard that I know."

"He's best friends with Satou-san. Ever since childhood, apparently. Same neighbourhood, same elementary school, same high school. They reached Level Five around the same time. You could almost say they were twins."

Accelerator grimaced. "That's creepy."

"From your perspective, perhaps. Shall I tell you more about Misaka Mikoto?"

The esper shrugged.

"She had a life like the Misaka you knew. She was happy and had friends. Her parents were quite distant, so her little sister was her only family."

Accelerator silently noted Ryuuichi's use of the past tense.

"Disaster struck her life mere days before Academy City fell. Her younger sister was hit by a car coming home from school, and died from fatal wounds before she could be transported to a hospital. That was the tragedy that caused a major personality shift."

Accelerator recalled the sad look Misaka had given Last Order. The thought of Last Order getting killed like that crossed his mind, and he gritted his teeth. There was _no_ way he'd let that happen to Last Order.

Apparently not noticing Accelerator's expression, Ryuuichi continued speaking. "When Vento of the Front invaded Academy City, Stiyl Magnus accompanied her. While she knocked the unconscious citizens and espers unconscious with her 'Divine Punishment', Stiyl set fire to the majority of the buildings. He killed millions in the blaze, including Misaka's friends. That same blaze killed almost all the espers under Level 4, and all the regular citizens."

Accelerator stared blankly at Ryuuichi. "Couldn't the fire be put out?"

"Magical fire? Not by any esper. By the way, that's the reason why I'm glad you killed that man."

"Where were the Level Fives?" Accelerator ignored Ryuuichi's comment. "Couldn't one of them have done something?"

"None of the Level Fives were in the city that day."

"Why not?!"

"They were invited by the Magic Side to talk about a potential alliance. Since the Magic Side was far too powerful to ignore, they had no choice but to go. In truth, it was a farce, simply to get the strongest defenders of the city out of the way. By the time Satou-san and Kakine found out, it was too late for Academy City."

"Aleister didn't sense the trap?"

"He had stopped communications with all espers months before the attack. And then during the invasion of Academy City, Index Librorum Prohibitorum destroyed the Windowless Building."

"Did something happen to him?"

"I tried investigating. He disappeared. I still haven't figured things out."

"Sounds strange for the guy who seems to know everything."

"I actually went into the Windowless Building once to find Aleister. On the floor where he should have been, everything was just...gone. Even the tube he was in had disappeared."

"..."

"Anyways, do you want to know about the rest of the Level Fives?"

"You switch subjects quite quickly."

"Well, you asked about the Level Fives. And I don't like leaving questions unanswered."

"Are you _sure_ this isn't your real body?"

Ryuuichi sighed. "How much proof do you want?" Producing a short dagger from the bottom of the chaise lounge, he drove the dagger into his left shoulder and _severed the arm from his body_. He showed the severed limb to Accelerator. "No bleeding. There's nothing inside this body. And no sense of pain." Leaning back on the lounge, he harrumphed. "You made me waste a perfectly good Thought-form's arm. I'm already using the majority of my energy to talk to you right now, so don't make me waste any more."

"Whatever. Continue on with your explanation."

Ryuuichi rolled his single eye. "Mugino Shizuri, Meltdowner. Nothing much to say about her. She's quite the enigma. She's one of the nicer Level Fives, though. Quite polite and helpful. From what I know, she's the heir to a noble family. That explains her regal form, and her preference of dresses. Like the others, she is also a killer. Almost as efficient as Satou-san. She can fire up to 10 Meltdowners at once."

"Sounds almost like the one in my world."

"Nothing much to say about her. I was never that interested at observing her life. I think she went to Tokiwadai. From what speculations I've heard, she might be Kakine's girlfriend."

Accelerator choked on his saliva. "What?!"

"The rumour could be true. Both of them are good at hiding expressions, so I don't know and I don't pry." Noticing Accelerator's stunned look, Ryuuichi sighed and sat up from the chaise lounge, poking the esper's forehead with a finger. "I get it's difficult for you to accept everything now, but remember that _this isn't the world you know_."

The white-haired esper moved out of the way of the inter-dimensional traveler, red eyes fixed on blue. "Just hurry up with the rest of them."

"Okay, okay. Shoukuhou Misaki, Mental Out. She's the kindest one out of the entire group of Level Fives. She's also the one with the most secrets, though. Due to her telepathic ability, she has massive amounts of information about magicians and espers. However, she only gives information in the smallest amounts."

Accelerator scoffed. "Has she read your mind yet?"

Ryuuichi smirked. "My mind's protected with magic so advanced even Index Librorum Prohibitorum wouldn't be able to decipher it."

"You certainly have all your defenses covered, don't you?"

"My mind would be too much for any telepath to read anyways. Come on, Accelerator. Do you really think any esper-or magician-would want to go through millions of years' worth of memories of arcane knowledge, sorcery, magic, and alien worlds?"

"Is there anything else I should know about her?"

"No, not really. Like Mugino, she was born in a noble family. She went to Shidarezakura, and she's friendly rivals with Misaka-san. She's also quite a good fighter, but she prefers using her ability."

"Hm. What about Number Six?"

"Aihana Etsu. He's quite the enigma in your world, right?"

"He's male in this world?"

"Mhm. By the way, he's also a guy in your world. He rarely makes an appearance in your world, and nothing is known about him and his ability. But in this world, he's quite active. I'll tell you everything I know."

Accelerator gestured for Ryuuichi to continue speaking.

The latter complied. "Aihana Etsu, Number Six. Somewhat short light blue hair, and ice blue eyes. He's slightly shorter than you. He's 16, but his birthday's a little late, so he's technically the same age as you. His ability is quite troublesome unless you're the espers ranked above him."

"What is it?"

"A very advanced form of hydrokinetics. When the ability is at level 4, it's not too destructive. Once that level reaches level 5, it becomes one of the most dangerous abilities besides your vector change or Kakine's Dark Matter. At the power of a level 5, the esper can control water in any state."

Accelerator opened his mouth to speak before Ryuuichi cut him off with another sentence.

"That also includes controlling the water in a person's body."

Accelerator maintained an apathetic expression, hiding his initial shock. "I wonder why he isn't ranked any higher."

"His power doesn't work on the five espers above him. They all have forms of defense against that particular ability. But to enemy magicians without defense spells, they don't stand a chance. Aihana-san can either heat up or freeze all the water-almost 70 to 80% of their body, or he can just remove it and leave a dried husk behind. A terrible way to die, indeed."

"Answer me this, Ryuuichi. Are all the Level Fives here killers?"

"Ever since Academy City fell."

"Even before Academy City fell?"

"Oh, you're asking about their past lives."

"When else would I be talking about, old man?"

"All of them were trained to be killers besides Misaka-san. It was their way of life."

Accelerator opened his mouth, and then shut it.

Ryuuichi continued. "This Academy City was almost like an assassination organization. Level 5 espers, and a few Level Fours, were given a choice to fight and kill, or lead normal lives. The ones with the most power often chose the life of an assassin or a killer. Before the fall of Academy City, almost all the Level Fives were constantly being dispatched to various countries to take out magicians that were threatening the world, or regular humans. Even Shoukuhou Misaki chose this way of life, destroying her victim's minds."

"..."

"I know I told you your world and this world were mirror realms, but the true intentions for creating espers were to create human weapons. This world's Aleister Crowley chose to develop espers as true human weapons." Noticing Accelerator's silence, Ryuuichi changed the subject. "Shall I tell you more about Aihana Etsu's life or should I move on to the last Level Five?"

"His life," Accelerator replied stoically.

"Well, I lied earlier. This world's Aihana Etsu is dead."

 **Heh. Cliffhanger. I'll write about the lives of the last two Level Fives in the next chapter; please leave a review and follow/favourite!**


	5. Conversations and Explanations (Part 2)

**I was meaning to post this a long time ago…but exams got to me. Hope you like my ideas on Aihana Etsu's past!**

"This world's Aihana Etsu is dead. I lied earlier." Ryuuichi repeated the words he had just said again, casually throwing out the words.

It took a while for Accelerator to respond. "...What?"

"I said, this world's Aihana Etsu is dead."

"Then what did you mean by the fact that he's one of the most active Level Fives in this world?!"

"Ah, there's the catch." Ryuuichi leaned forward, his single eye filled with amusement. "Have you ever wondered why the Aihana Etsu in your world never appeared in the public or the darkness of Academy City?"

Realization dawned upon Accelerator's face. "No way...you don't mean..."

"Hm? What are you thinking? I merely asked you to consider that question."

"Shut it, old man. You said you'd give me answers."

"For the last time, I'm not old! Anyways, I swore not to tell anything. What I can tell you are facts about the life Aihana Etsu led in this Academy City."

Rolling his eyes, Accelerator waved for Ryuuichi to continue.

"His family had always lived near the seas, which piqued his interest with water. It was later found out that he was a Gemstone. However, unlike Sogiita Gunha, Aihana Etsu's ability was easier to comprehend. It's just simple water manipulation. He went to Academy City as a Child Error when his parents died, but his unique ability caught the interest of some scientists and they 'helped' develop his ability to the brink of Level Five." Ryuuichi made air quotes around the word 'helped'. "In reality, they were just working the poor boy half to death until his power level increased."

"So what pushed him to the next level?"

"Shoukuhou Misaki had taken an interest in him since his life was similar to hers in a way. She decided to do him a favour and read the scientists' minds. She informed the boy that they had only been using him to create weapons that would attack the water in a person's body. Aihana-san got enraged by that fact and his anger boosted his ability, allowing him to kill the scientists by controlling the water in their bodies."

"Interesting."

"That's the life story of this world's Aihana Etsu, who's dead. Yet, you have figured out what I'm saying, haven't you?"

"The Aihana Etsu in my world is currently here, posing as his counterpart."

"Correct. Same appearance, same ability, same level. I can't tell you much since I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone, and I don't go back on my promises."

"How did the Aihana Etsu in this world die?"

"Remember when I told you that the Level Fives were with the Magic Side on the day Academy City fell? Satou-san and Kakine-san found out when they stumbled upon a room in the Roman church they were staying in that showed real-time footage of the burning city. Realizing the trap, they rushed to tell their fellow Level Fives, but the Romans had already sent magicians to capture each and every one of them. In order to escape from the Magic Side, Aihana Etsu volunteered to be the decoy and lure the magicians away while the other six espers blasted their way out of Rome. They had planned to regroup back in Japan, but there were too many magicians, and Aihana-san was eventually overwhelmed, captured, and killed. He was killed in quite a brutal fashion. Mana was forcibly injected into his body and he involuntarily started to cast magic, which is lethal to espers. That led to his body self-destructing. The Romans sent his bloodied body back to the Level Fives after that. "

Remembering how his body had reacted when he used magic to save Last Order, Accelerator nodded numbly, recalling the pain of his blood vessels bursting.

Ryuuichi sighed sadly. "He was always like that. Sacrificing himself for others. Shoukuhou-san, Sogiita-san and Satou-san took it quite hard, since the latter wanted to be the decoy instead and keep Aihana-san from dying like that. The former had taken quite a liking to him, so she felt quite guilty when he died."

Accelerator sat in silence before changing the subject. "Do you know what the Aihana Etsu from my world is like?"

"I cannot say much. He'll tell you on his own if you bump into him in the espers' base of operations. However, his life was somewhat similar to his counterpart's. Shall I tell you about the last Level Five?"

"Seventh? How different can his personality get?"

Ryuuichi's lips tilted upwards slightly in a smirk. " _Very_ different. Actually, he's still somewhat similar to the one you know. He's quite smart. Went to Nagatenjouki. He was roommates with Aihana-san for a year before Academy City attacked, and they were good friends. His ability's the same as his counterpart's. Most of the time, he has a cool head. But when he's in battle...it's like a different personality's controlling him. He goes completely crazy, with his ability on full power. He exhausts his energy quite quickly, but it's extremely effective in battle."

"So you're saying he has a split personality?"

"You know the saying 'the calmest people are the scariest when they're angry'? That's pretty much it, except Sogiita-san only goes crazy when battling."

"Interesting."

"Is that all you have to ask me?"

"How do you know everything that's been going on?"

Ryuuichi spun the pen between his fingers. "A number of ways. My not-so-original motto is 'knowledge is power'. I have lived in this universe since your counterpart, the oldest Level Five, was born. Since Aleister didn't want me to interfere with his plans, I blackmailed him into giving me access to UNDERLINE. With that, I could keep watch on everything that went on."

"You can blackmail that guy?!"

"No one ever accounts for an inter-dimensional traveler popping into their world. Besides, I'm a nice guy. I just told him I wouldn't interfere with anything as long as I got access to his personal network of nano surveillance cameras. Anyways, UNDERLINE is actually still active. I know everything that goes on in the esper base. As for the magicians, I was the one who created their base. Using various surveillance spells, I can keep an eye on some people."

"You know, if you weren't being so helpful, I'd call you a stalker."

"I agree with you, Accelerator," Ryuuichi replied. "Yet, I'm nothing like Aleister Crowley. I do help out as one of the most powerful magicians in this world."

"If you're that powerful, why can't you find my counterpart or the one leading the Magic Side?"

"That's the million-dollar question, is it not? I've had my suspicions about the leader, but they have not been confirmed yet. I'm simply not powerful enough on my own to fight over thousands of highly trained magicians and break down multiple protection spells and barriers, and then face another enemy thousands of times as powerful as the magician guards."

"Wait. What's this about the leader?"

Ryuuichi grimaced. "Recent interrogations and some explorations have led to some unexpected results. The leader...he or she may be someone like me. A traveler from another universe. An immensely powerful one."

Surprisingly, Accelerator remained calm. "How would you know?"

"A month ago, I captured one of the highest-ranked magicians for a short time."

"Short?"

"He was able to break through my bindings days after capture. I killed him later, of course and ransacked his memories."

"Who was it?"

"How familiar are you with the name Terra of the Left?"

"Oh, _that_ bastard."

"You were in Avignon, France, looking for his body as per the orders of Academy City. And then Academy City wiped the city off the maps. But anyways, I captured that guy. Didn't tell me a thing, but I took his memories. Apparently even the highest-ranked magicians don't get to see their leader. But from Terra's thoughts, the magicians know that their leader possesses magic out of this world, powerful enough to control a Magic God. That's my only suspicion that the leader is from another dimension like me."

"Would you know the person if you saw his or her face?"

"Hm, probably not. I prided myself as the sole human inter-dimensional traveler. Even after traversing thousands of dimensions, I have not found a single being like me."

"You've been alone for quite a while, haven't you?" Accelerator didn't have a single ounce of pity or sympathy in his voice.

"I've been alone for a long time, Accelerator. I lost all my friends when I was still human. Being immortal...well, I can't make friends easily. No matter which universe, beings can live for a long time, but eventually, they will die. The burden of immortality means you give up your humanity and distance yourself from other living beings." Ryuuichi laughed bitterly. "From one of the most powerful espers of a golden universe to a wandering soul. How the mighty have fallen." His voice hardened. "But I don't regret anything."

The words _immortal_ and _esper_ clicked in Accelerator's mind. "You were an esper in the past, weren't you? Wouldn't immortality and magic affect your body? Which esper were you?"

"You're going to have to find out for yourself. Magic would have disabled me greatly if I didn't take proper precautions. In the universe where I escaped to after mine was destroyed, I met some magicians who rescued me. I think I already told you this, though. They were apparently aware of the stress that magic or immortality would put on an esper's body." Ryuuichi pointed to his empty left eye socket. "They had this kind of substitution magic. Give up one important part of your body that would substitute for your humanity and your esper ability. They couldn't fully erase the fact that I was an esper born and bred, but this was the best alternative."

"So what's that red light?"

"Artificial eye. A remnant of the lost technology of my world. It's a mere imitation of my original eye, but it works quite well, and it's better than the regular human eye."

"You said this wasn't your real body."

"This Thought-form is rather nice. It mimics my exact appearance. Anyways, are you done with the questions?"

"Yeah."

"You'll want to get to the esper base, right?"

Accelerator shrugged. "Don't have directions."

"Still have the crest I gave you?"

Accelerator stuck his hand in his pocket and took out the crest. The crest itself looked rather fascinating: it was made of gold, in the shape of a sword with two crossed silver longswords behind it. On the shield itself, tiny letters, runes and magic circles were neatly carved, in the pattern of a jagged lightning bolt. "What's that crest for anyways?"

"It's the symbol of the resistance. While I know the model's rather elaborate, the actual symbol isn't that hard to make. And before you ask, colour does matter. Red and blue for magicians, silver and gold for espers. Anyways, hold your index finger to that circle in the middle of the lightning bolt and keep it there until the light disappears. And turn your auto reflect off."

Accelerator looked warily at Ryuuichi, but did what the latter said. To his surprise, he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his finger, and blood immediately started spreading from the circle to the other circles and runes. The runes started glowing with a bloodred light, which faded away 5 seconds later. Accelerator removed his finger, scowling at the small, but deep wound that was still bleeding. He glared at Ryuuichi. "Could have told me."

"If I told you, would you have turned off your auto-reflect? I know you well, Accelerator." Ryuuichi smirked. "Anyways, that little ritual recognized you as a member of the esper-magician resistance. If you want to go to the esper base, simply hold it in your hand and think about going to that area. It will lead you there."

Accelerator stood up and made his way to the door, which hissed and dissolved, making a path to the outside corridor. Before he left, he turned back to Ryuuichi. "Are you ever going to come back here for real?"

"Who knows?" Ryuuichi shrugged. "When I'm not busy dealing with magicians. Goodbye for now, Accelerator. Remember that everyone has different personalities." With that, the Thought-form disappeared.

"Tch. I _didn't_ get to finish my questions, but seriously, that old man..." Accelerator clicked his tongue and walked to the corridor, leaving the last part of his sentence unsaid. _He reminds me of myself in a twisted way. It's creepy._

 **~Corridor~**

After exiting the room and hearing the door hiss again, Accelerator started walking in a random direction, making sure there were no doors in the corridor before he took out the golden crest. Holding the piece of cold metal in his hands, he thought about the esper base. _I have no idea what it looks like, but Misaka said almost all the espers are there. She probably took the brat and nuisance there as well._

To his surprise, the crest began glowing with a faint white light and floated into the air, before flying off in another direction. Taking that as his cue to follow the thing, Accelerator took off running after the flying piece of metal.

 **~5 minutes later~**

After a while of running down long, twisting paths, Accelerator entered a chamber, made completely of smooth grey stone. The main road he had been following now split off into three paths, but there was a stone blocking each path. The golden shield hovered in front of him, before flying to a sign in the middle of the chamber.

In elegant, curling script, the sign read: _Who are you? Where did you come from? Where are you going?_ In smaller script, the words at the bottom read: _Do you know where your future lies? Will you strive until the end, or die?_ Beside the last question, there was an indent in the exact shape of the crest.

Accelerator read the questions over carefully before laughing. His laughter echoed and reechoed throughout the chamber. Calming down rather quickly, he gazed thoughtfully at the sign again. "Who am I? Where did I come from? Where am I going? Two better questions would be 'What am I? What is my purpose?'" On instinct, he plucked the crest out of the air and placed it on the indent.

The sign glowed silver, and with a shudder, the stone blocking the right corridor rolled away from the opening. Taking that as a cue to enter the door, Accelerator picked up the crest again and ran into that corridor...

...finding himself in what appeared to be a bedroom.

The bedroom had two sets of bunk beds, with the bottom bunk converted to a table. The beds were on opposite sides of the wall. Two closets faced each other near the door. It was amazingly neat, but a layer of dust had settled over everything, leading Accelerator to conclude the bedroom hadn't been used for quite a while.

Just then, the door opened, and two brown heads poked in. Realizing they were the clones, Accelerator moved into their line of vision, and Last Order gasped in surprise before recognizing her guardian. She ran into the room and stood in front of him. "'Accelerator!' Says MISAKA as MISAKA runs into the room."

"Huh? Tou-san's here?" Misaka Worst walked into the room, a smirk on her face. "Nice of you to join the party, Mr. Honour Student."

"This isn't a party, Worst. How did you guys get here anyways?"

"We took a different route." Misaka walked into the room, her brown hair crackling with sparks that disappeared upon seeing Accelerator. "How did you get into this room?" Her voice had an undertone of hostility.

Accelerator shrugged. "Ryuuichi gave me a crest, and it led me into a cave, which had a crossroads. I went through one of them and ended up here."

"Give the crest to me."

"Yeah, sure."

Accelerator casually tossed the metal object to her, and she caught it. Examining the magic circles and runes, she started muttering under her breath.

"A mixture of Celtic runes and Greek letters, with Latin-style magic circles. Combined with your blood, you could essentially pass off as Satou-kun. It looks exactly like his crest."

"What are you getting at, third-rate? And how could you identify the markings? I know you're not a magician."

"Some myths I read a long time ago had the same kinds of runes. And don't call me third-rate. Anyways, I think Ryuuichi is telling you to pose as your counterpart."

"What good would that even do?!" Accelerator demanded. "I'm _nothing_ like my counterpart!"

"Not like that," Misaka snapped back. "Even Sogiita-san would see through that, and he's a total airhead most of the time despite his intelligence. Ryuuichi's telling you to pass off as Satou-kun only in name and appearance to boost the espers' morale and for you to lead them."

"Screw that, I'm not a leader. Why don't you lead them?"

"Because I'm not suited to be a leader. There may also be another reason for you to pass off as Satou-kun."

"Which is?"

"Accelerator." Misaka's voice was cold. "In my world, Satou-kun was the most feared person in the world. When the magicians captured him and Kakine-kun, the magicians knew they'd have the extremely powerful and second-most powerful pieces off the chess board. Since you have his exact appearance and power, you will be able to infiltrate the Magic Side and spread dissension throughout their forces, which could cause them to self-destruct. You heard what Catherine said. Dissension is already starting to spread."

"Tch, fine. Who's even leading you guys these days?"

"Shizuri and Misaki. They're great leaders when they work together."

"And what do you do?"

"Raid magician bases and bring back prisoners for interrogation."

"Alone?"

"Usually, but sometimes, I work together with Aihana-san. You've heard of his story, have you not?" Misaka arched an eyebrow at Accelerator.

He rolled his eyes. "Ryuuichi knows everything. Anyways, what else can the crest do?"

"Many things. This one is the exact imitation of Satou-kun's, so you'll probably be able to do a lot. This doubles as a communication and recording device, camera, and magic sensor. In Satou-kun's case, you got to the esper base through the passageway only he and Kakine-kun could go through with the crest as identification. The passageway led to their room, which is here."

"So that's what the crest does?"

"Yeah. The identification stuff is only on your crest, though. Satou-kun's and Kakine-kun's crests most likely got destroyed, since we can't sense them anymore."

"So these also pass off as a tracking device."

"Yes, and a homing device. These allow us to track you only if you're lost or captured by the enemy, and it will lead you to the nearest entrance of the esper base. Keep it on you at all times." Misaka tossed the crest back to Accelerator, who caught it and slipped it into his pocket.

"So basically, you guys are a bunch of stalkers. The whole lot of you."

Misaka's eyebrow started twitching. "What would you know about our system, Number One?"

Accelerator grinned maliciously. "That it's quite faulty, considering you can't locate the two most powerful chess pieces on the board."

"Their location was shielded from us; of course we wouldn't be able to track them."

"That is why you use different methods to find them and not rely on your stalker system."

The tension in the air increased tenfold. Accelerator's expression became slightly sadistic, showing in his red eyes as they clashed with brown irises. Misaka gazed back steadily, her brown eyes ice cold.

"'Please don't fight,' whispers MISAKA as MISAKA tries to break up the argument."

Suddenly, the tension dissipated and Accelerator broke eye contact, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Calm down, third-rate. Honestly, you're not that different from the one I know. Anyways, what are we going to do now?"

Looking slightly pissed off at the way Accelerator dismissed her, Misaka spoke, gritting her teeth. "You are going to meet the Level Fives of this world. You'd better be somewhat civil to them or else..." She trailed off.  
"Or else what?" Accelerator smirked at her.

"I'll hand your dead body to Catherine myself and have her torture your spirit."

"That's the best threat you can come up with? Sorry, but I don't plan in dying any time soon." With a smug smile on his face, Accelerator followed Misaka as she stalked out of the room.

 **Next up: Accelerator meets the Level Fives of the alternate universe!**

 **Question: Do you guys want me to write a short bit about what's happening back in Accelerator's home universe (AKA the Toaru universe)?**


	6. The Alternate Level Fives

**Accelerator meets the AU Level Fives and Aihana Etsu! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: OOC-NESS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

When they left the room, Misaka went into another room and threw a hoodie at Accelerator. "Put that on," she ordered. "I don't want to explain anything to anyone else until we meet the other Level Fives. Keep the hood on until I tell you to take it off. If we bump into anyone in the hallways, don't say a word."

Accelerator scowled, but slipped his arms into the sleeves of the hoodie and pulled the hood over his head. "The least you could have done was to get me a black one. _Not_ light blue. Aren't you going to get anything for the clones?"

"No. _You_ , on the other hand, will get a lot of attention since you look exactly like Satou-kun. And everyone knows that he's presumed dead."

"Tch. Hurry up already."

"That's what I should be telling you. Come on."

Thankfully, they didn't pass a lot of espers in the hallway. The espers they did pass cowered under Misaka's glare and hurried off without sparing the strange group another glance. Noticing their reactions towards the Level Five, Accelerator  
concluded that the brown-haired girl held a lot of power in the place.

Finally, they stopped at another door. Misaka glanced at Accelerator. "Wait outside," she said. She opened the door, entered, and kicked it shut with a bang behind her.

"This is boring," complained Accelerator as he leaned against the wall. "I wanted to at least meet another Level Five now. Third-rate's too easy to irritate."

"'MISAKA thinks you should have some more patience with her,' says MISAKA as MISAKA tries acting like a mother."

"Not my fault third-rate in this world is bitchier than the one I know."

"Misaka definitely likes this Onee-tama better." Misaka Worst had a smirk on her face. "Her personality fits Misaka's."

"Which part?'Cause she seems nothing like you."

"Ara, ara. Who are you three?" A new voice broke into the conversation.

Turning his head, Accelerator saw a girl with long blonde hair in a single braid that reached her waist and stars in her eyes. She wore a white t-shirt and a blue skirt that reached her knees. Her hands were covered with long white gloves.

"Shoukuhou...Misaki," he said slowly. He wasn't too familiar with the telepathic—and busty—Level Five in his world. "Mental Out."

"So you do know who I am. Interesting."

"You're not intimidated by the fact that three strangers may have infiltrated the esper base?"

"Nope. I saw Mikoto with you three earlier. By the way, where is she?"

Accelerator pointed to the door. Misaki nodded her thanks, but didn't make her way towards the door. She studied each figure in the group, gasping softly when her eyes landed on Last Order. "You are..."

"'MISAKA has been told that she resembles someone else in this world, but MISAKA is not that person,' says MISAKA as MISAKA tries to clear things up. 'MISAKA's name is Last Order."

"I see." The blonde smiled kindly at the young girl. "If I were to hazard a guess, a clone?"

"So you know about the Level 6 Shift Project."

"Every Level Five here does. Now, why don't you remove that hood?"

Accelerator pushed back the hood, showing his pale face. "Surprised?"

Misaki gaped for a second before collecting herself. "Ryuu? No, wait." She stepped closer to examine Accelerator. "You're missing that tiny scar there, not to mention your eyes are a different shade of red. You're not Satou-kun, aren't you?"

"About time someone finally figured it out without me telling them. How did you know?"

"I have a very good photographic memory. I've known Ryuu—I mean, Satou-san for a while, so I'd be able to tell if you were an imposter or not. You're clearly not an imposter, though. Someone from another dimension, am I right?"

"Ryuuichi's right. You know a lot more than you let on."

"He was planning to get someone from another dimension here for months. Besides, on the first day we met him, he said he was an inter-dimensional traveler."

"Old man sounds like a blabbermouth," Accelerator muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if he spilled the beans to the entire world."

"Now, now. Ryuuichi is old, but he's not senile. He knows what to say and who to say it to. Not to mention quite powerful. I still haven't broken through the first layer of the defenses he has on his mind, and he has 13 of them. Anyways, who's this?" Misaki looked at Misaka Worst. "Hm...I'd say you're an older clone, suited for fighting. Most likely, you're more powerful than Last Order over there." Misaki giggled. "I bet Mikoto's green with envy over your figure."

"Misaka is surprised that she's not jealous about yours," Worst retorted.

Just then, the door opened. "What's this about body figures?" Misaka asked irritably. She noticed Misaki. "Oh, hey there, Misaki. Looks like you bumped into Accelerator."

"So that's the name you use, huh?" Misaki extended a gloved hand. "You already know my name, but I'll introduce myself again. Shoukuhou Misaki, Mental Out. Third-ranked level 5. Nice to meet you, Accelerator. I hope we'll work well here."

The words _third-ranked_ raced through Accelerator's head before he remembered the earlier explanation about his counterpart. He grasped Misaki's hand in a firm grip before letting go. "Same to you."

Worst snickered behind him. "Tou-san's actually being polite for once. Misaka didn't know he had manners."

"Shut up, Worst. What's wrong with being slightly civil once in a while?"

"When you're the one who's acting civil."

"Stop arguing, you two. Misaki, come with us to the conference room. I finished calling the others there."

"Ah, so you're going to introduce Accelerator to the rest of us? Aihana-san will be surprised to see some other people from his world."

"So I'll finally get to meet Number Six. This will be fun." Accelerator smiled and pulled the hood back over his head.

"Follow us."

 **~At the conference room~**

Misaki and Misaka stopped the group at a door that was simply labeled "Conference Room". Misaka knocked on the door 5 times and then sent a small burst of electricity at the handle. She then opened the door, allowing Misaki to lead Accelerator, Last Order, and Misaka Worst inside.

The first thing Accelerator noticed was the silent tension and immense pressure. Even though the three espers in the room showed no signs of hostility, their auras were enough to just slightly intimidate Accelerator, although he'd never admit it.

He recognized two out of the three Level Fives, with almost no alterations in appearance and clothing from the ones he knew. There was a tall girl with brown hair cascading down her back and playing with some balls of green light. She wore a dark purple dress and knee high white leather boots.

 _Mugino Shizuri,_ Accelerator thought.

The esper sitting cross-legged across from her had his eyes closed and glasses pushed up to his forehead. However, his wild semi-spiky black hair and his t-shirt with the rising sun design gave him away as Sogiita Gunha, Attack Crash.

The last esper was idly playing with a ball of water, shaping it into various shapes and forms. He had short deep blue hair, the style shorter than Accelerator's old haircut before the latter decided to let it grow. The esper's left eye was midnight blue, while the other was a lighter blue-green colour. He wore a faded, but distinctive Nagatenjouki winter uniform.

Once Accelerator stepped into the room, the blue-haired esper turned his head and looked Accelerator directly in the eye. Accelerator stared back, analyzing the mysterious esper that had eluded Academy City's knowledge for years.

Their staring contest broke when Misaki stepped into the middle. "All right, stop staring at each other. We have more important matters to discuss."

"Like?" The brown-haired girl made the green balls of light disappear and glanced at Misaki.

"As you can see, Ryuuichi finally managed to get some people from another dimension here."

"Hm. Two of Mikoto's clones and some hooded guy."

"Not just any guy, Shizuri. You might as well remove your hood, Accelerator."

All three espers reacted to that name. "No way..." They gasped.

Accelerator threw back his hood. "Before you guys say a word, I'm not the Satou Ryuunosuke you know. I'm the first-ranked Level Five, also known as Accelerator, from the same world Aihana Etsu's from."

The boy now identified as Aihana Etsu stood up slowly, smiling thinly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Strongest." His tone was friendly, but guarded. "I assume Ryuuichi sent you here as well?"

"Yeah, what about it? How are you also here and not in your original world?"

Aihana waved a hand. "It's a long story. I'll tell you after Mikoto and Misaki get everything explained." He gave a thumbs-up to Misaka. "Go ahead and talk."

"Introductions are in order first. Even if we all know each other already, this is a better opportunity to learn more about everyone else."

"Boring," Aihana muttered under his breath, before clearing his throat. "I'll start. My name is Aihana Etsu, a hydrokinetic. I'm from another world, where I was the sixth-ranked Level Five. I went to Nagatenjouki. My hydrokinetic ability includes the ability to manipulate the water in a person's body to some extent and the ability to manipulate water in any form." He glanced at Sogiita. "You go next."

"Fine," the boy sighed. "Sogiita Gunha, Gemstone, ability Attack Crash, and I also went to Nagatenjouki. Next."

"Gunha, that was way too short!" Misaki glared at the black-haired boy.

"I also have an extremely high IQ and I'm one of the main strategists here. That's long enough for now, Misaki."

Misaki huffed, but spoke. "I'm Shoukuhou Misaki, third-ranked level 5. My ability is Mental Out. This mental ability includes mind control and telepathy. I went to Shidarezakura. I'm the go-to whenever anyone needs information. I don't reveal my sources, but they're reliable and I have a large amount of information about practically everything but the leader of the Magic Side." Misaki glanced at Shizuri. "You're next."

"Fine, fine. Mugino Shizuri, second-ranked level 5. Ability is Meltdowner. I went to Tokiwadai. I came from a noble family, but that doesn't really matter now in this world. And before you guys ask, Kakine is _not_ my boyfriend."

"He isn't," Aihana muttered under his breath before snickering quietly. " _Yet_."

Luckily, Mugino didn't hear him, or she ignored him. She pointed to Misaka. "You're next."

"Misaka Mikoto, first-ranked level 5. I can manipulate electricity, and you know my signature is the Railgun. I went to Shidarezakura."

Last Order suddenly spoke up before Accelerator could quiet her. "'What's the name of your little sister?' Asks MISAKA as MISAKA attempts to glean information."

Misaka sighed. "Miyuki. Misaka Miyuki."

An awkward silence fell over the room, before Misaka started speaking again. "I'm one of the raiders here, which means I attack magician bases to get information." She nodded at Accelerator, motioning for him to go next.

Accelerator complied readily. "I'm Accelerator. This is technically the name of my ability, but I don't use my actual name. My ability is identical to my counterpart's. I'm from the same world as Aihana. There, I'm known as the Strongest Level Five, but that title's dead now." He extended his arm out towards the two clones. "The older clone's called Misaka Worst and the brat's called Last Order."

The two clones started protesting at Accelerator speaking for them, but he ignored them. Finally, Misaka managed to quiet the clones down and started speaking.

"I actually don't think I need to say much. You already should have figured Ryuuichi sent Accelerator here to help out and get Satou-kun and Kakine-kun–"

"Who may be dead already," Sogiita muttered, before looking away from the death glare Misaka sent him.

" _Anyways,_ as I was saying, Accelerator here may be the key to rescue Satou-kun and Kakine-kun from the Magic Side, which will give us a much-needed advantage over the Magic Side."

Shizuri raised a hand. "And just how are we supposed to do that? Do we even know how to get into Yekaterinburg without being detected? Better yet, do we even stand a chance against them?"

Sogiita spoke up again. "I say we gather more information and then attack."

"We've been doing that for the past six freaking months, dammit!"

"Mikoto, calm down." Misaki put a calming hand on Misaka's shoulder. "I suggest we wait for Catherine di Angelo to finish with the results from her memory sweep, and then determine whether or not we have enough information to attempt an attack on Yekaterinburg."

"Eh? A memory sweep? Who did Mikoto kill while she was outside?"

"Stiyl Magnus."

Misaka glanced at Misaki. "I don't even want to know how you know all this."

"I told you, I have my sources."

Accelerator spoke up. "I want to know a few things. Is Academy City the only place where the espers' bases are located? What about the rest of Japan?"

Aihana answered for him. "Academy City's the only place left where espers can be found. We can't leave this place at all. The magicians on our side are busy day and night keeping our defenses up and our presences masked in case enemy magicians outside Academy City decide to attack us. The rest of Japan is guarded by the Amakusa Church. Basically, we're trapped here. If we even try leaving Tokyo, we'll get ambushed and killed."

"Tch. I say we take back Japan first before heading to Russia."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Four voices shouted in unison.

Accelerator rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly sane. Actually, I'm not, but that's beside the point. We should at least take back Tokyo first. This lessens the amount of enemies we have that could kill us any second they feel like it, which brings me to my next question: why haven't the magicians attacked us yet?'

"The Tokyo area is swarming with smaller magician bases and individual magicians, like Stiyl Magnus. When we designed this base, Ryuuichi built most of the defenses. He used over a dozen Bounded Fields, barriers, anti-magic traps and a few cloaking spells. It was designed to hold against any kind of attack and it shielded us from the Magic Side. The magicians know we're somewhere in Academy City, but they don't know where."

"Smart bastard," Accelerator muttered. "If there's that much defense up, why do the magicians still need to keep up their defenses?"

"Ryuuichi disappeared once the base was finished. After time, the defenses began to fall without the caster to help keep them up."

"Basically, with Ryuuichi gone, the defenses will fall on their own," Sogiita added to Misaki's explanation.

"So how do you even get back here if the base is defended like that?"

"All those spells are meant to stop magicians. Espers can pass through safely."

"So what if one of you decides to betray the Science side?"

"Misaki does a regular mental checkup on them."

"What about any of you guys? I'm pretty sure none of you can get your minds read. You guys are the most likely to be working for another side and not say a word about it at all."

Misaka's voice was low and menacing as she glared at Accelerator. "Are you insinuating that we would betray our home? If anything, you're the most suspicious one here."

"Calm down, Misaka-san. He has a right to question you guys."

Misaka narrowed her eyes at Aihana. "Does he now? Don't defend him simply because he's from the same world as you."

Aihana waved a hand. "Don't be so narrow-minded. He's clearly here to help. Misaki told me he helped you defeat Stiyl. Isn't that enough proof to make you stop accusing him of something?"

"I agree with Aihana-san, Mikoto. Let him question us. Anyone who gets dumped into another world has a right to question their operations." Shizuri's eyes swept over Accelerator. "I'm not doing this since he looks like Satou-kun. We really need help here, Mikoto, and any help is great. I doubt our chances of winning against the war would increase if you chased him away."

"Fine." Misaka crossed her arms and shot Accelerator a glare before looking away.

Accelerator ignored her. "What about the magicians?"

Sogiita spoke. "Ryuuichi all made them swear a geas to not betray the Science side."

"Geas?"

"Apparently it's the most powerful binding oath a magician can swear or something like that. All the magicians here are bound under this geas to not betray the Science side and rejoin their Magic Side comrades."

"What happens if they break it?"

Sogiita shrugged. "Dunno. I heard it was instant death. Ryuuichi has all his bases covered."

Silence descended over the group before Misaki spoke. "We should discuss this later. It's quite late. We can go over our future plans tomorrow."

"I agree," Sogiita said.

"You always agree with her," Shizuri said. "But I have to agree as well. We're better off discussing this with clear minds and not snapping at each other."

"Fine," Misaka said grudgingly.

"Hey, where are we going to sleep then?"

Misaki glanced at Accelerator, Worst, and Last Order. "Hm...the two clones can sleep with me and Mikoto. We have an extra set of bunk beds. As for Accelerator..."

"He can room with me," Aihana offered. "I'll bet you were originally planning to let him stay in Satou-kun's old room, weren't you?"

"I'd rather not disturb their room. Accelerator, would you mind rooming with Aihana-san?"

Accelerator shrugged. "Don't care."

"Alright, then. Meeting adjourned for now. We'll meet tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright," a chorus of voices said in unison.

 **~Extra: Back in Accelerator's original world~**

If anyone were to pop into the Windowless Building right now–well, with the help of a teleporter, of course–onto the floor where Aleister Crowley floated in his tube, they'd be greeted with the most bizarre sight in their entire lives.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tsuchimikado Motoharu was rolling around on the ground laughing his head off.

On the opposite side of the room, a barely-visible outline of a vaguely angel-like figure with a prism rotating in its head appeared to be holding its hands to its face, its entire body shaking. If one were to take a closer look, he or she would notice the figure was in fact chuckling.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the room, Aleister Crowley floated with the strangest expression a usually apathetic man could have. It appeared to be a mix of anger, irritation, and resignation. Although his lips didn't move, his voice, tinged with anger, echoed clearly throughout the room. "Aren't you two nearly done laughing yet? Tsuchimikado, calm yourself."

The blond spy finally calmed down, breathing deeply. "Wow, what a laugh. Thanks for that, Aleister. That's probably the only time I'll say that, though. Never thought I'd see the day where you'd be the one to make me laugh this hard."

"How is the disappearance of Accelerator funny in any way?"

"Not that. The expression on your face right now is so funny I can't even describe it. What do you think, Aiwass?"

The image of the angel-like figure shuddered and rippled like static was running through it before it re-stabilized itself. "I wish I had a camera. Not like I could hold one. Anyways, how do you plan to continue your plans now that Accelerator is gone? Not to mention Last Order and the third-order clone."

Aleister silently gritted his teeth. That damned inter-dimensional traveler just had to take Accelerator, fully knowing Aleister had not planned to give Accelerator a break after the Ichihanaransai, however little the esper's role was going to be.

 _I should have known he wouldn't keep his promise to do nothing in this world. Even giving him access to UNDERLINE didn't work. None of my plans include the indefinite disappearance of Accelerator._

He recalled the events just before and after the incident. UNDERLINE had been keeping watch on the building where Accelerator was, until that bell-like sound had caused all the nano surveillance cameras to glitch and shut off. By the time Aleister had gotten the cameras working again, Accelerator, Last Order, and Misaka Worst had disappeared. Before the cameras had stabilized, a screen had popped up in front of Aleister's tube with an emoticon of a face sticking its tongue out, with the clear icon of a silver shield with two crossed swords behind it–Ryuuichi's calling card in the current universe.

Aleister grimaced clearly, which sent Tsuchimikado into another fit of laughter, which stopped abruptly as a teleporter appeared and took him away.

Aiwass spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Do you think you can start Agitate Halation without Accelerator?"

"No. Also, with the command tower of the MISAKA network gone, the network is now more susceptible to attacks, which will also affect the current flow of plans."

"So what do you think we should do?" Aiwass started to fade. "Time's up for me. I can't manifest for a long time without the command tower."

Sighing for the first time in ages, Aleister brought up a window that connected him to a member of the Board of Directors. He spoke. "Oyafune Monaka."

" _Aleister_ ," the old woman said. " _What do you want from me?_ "

"Accelerator has disappeared from Academy City. Send out search requests to all of the city's espers, Level 3 and above, America, Russia, and England."

 _"Understood. Although..."_

"What is it?"

 _"Where is Accelerator?"_

"His location at the moment is unknown even to me."

 _"I see. I will carry out these orders."_

The window closed.

Aleister fell silent again, floating upside-down in his tube.

 **~Extra: Yomikawa's apartment and Misaka Mikoto~**

When Yoshikawa had woken up, she had panicked, calling Yomikawa immediately. The latter went back to her apartment as fast as her Anti-Skill work would allow her, and they investigated the area where Accelerator and the two clones were last seen before Yoshikawa had lost consciousness.

Yomikawa collapsed on the couch once they finished searching and returned to the apartment. "It's like they disappeared off the face of the planet."

"I wonder if they were kidnapped," Yoshikawa mused. "But what motive do they have? If only I managed to stay awake..."

"It's not your fault, Kikyou. I asked around, and apparently everyone in the area all lost consciousness. Still, I hope they're safe."

"I fear for the MISAKA network as well. With Last Order as the command tower gone, the network is now much easier to hack into and attack, which could affect the rest of the clones."

Yomikawa turned on the TV, only to drop the remote in shock as the news featured a picture of Accelerator. "Kikyou, look at this!"

 _"For_ _reasons unknown, the first-ranked level 5, Accelerator, has gone missing. He was last seen near District 7, yet the witnesses in that area all say they lost consciousness before he disappeared. Search requests have been sent out to all espers Level 3 and above. Please alert Anti-Skill or Judgement immediately if you find any clues."_

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Yomikawa went to open it. Her eyes widened as she saw Misaka Mikoto standing there with a clone. "What are you doing here?"

"Yomikawa-sensei?"

"Come in. What happened?"

"I don't exactly know. I was out at the arcade with my little sister when she just walked off. I followed her here."

Yoshikawa stood and walked over as well. "What's her serial number?"

"'MISAKA's serial number is 10032,' confirms MISAKA.'A few hours ago, the signal from the command tower, serial number 20001, disappeared."

"We noticed," Yoshikawa said. "Why are you here then?"

"'MISAKA does not know,' confesses MISAKA.'MISAKA just felt compelled to come here."

"Wait, Last Order and Worst are gone?" Mikoto looked shocked.

"Yes. Including Accelerator, if you've seen the current news."

The clone opened her mouth to say something else before she jerked up, stiff and unmoving.

Mikoto looked worriedly at her younger sister. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about 10032 /return. I'm just borrowing her body right now to deliver a message /return."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I /escape? I suppose you can call me the Will of the Whole MISAKA network /return."

"The Will?"

"I was born as a non-physical entity when the first MISAKA clone was born /return. I suppose I can be considered the sentient area of the network /return."

"Wait, if you're part of the network, do you know where Last Order is?"

"Her signal has completely disappeared from this planet /return, along with the signal from Misaka Worst /return. I don't know where she is /return. She has been cut off from the network /return."

"But what's going to happen to the network without Last Order?"

"I will keep the network from suffering any attacks until she comes back /return. But /backspace, you must hope she comes back quickly /return. I cannot hold off all the attacks for long /return." The clone's body stumbled as it tried to keep standing. "I have to go now /return. Do your best /return."

The body of MISAKA 10032 collapsed, barely caught in time by Mikoto. "What was that?" The girl asked quietly.

"That was a message from the network itself. We should listen to her and just hope." Yoshikawa helped Mikoto lay the unconscious clone down on one of the couches. "I hope they're all safe," she added.

"For now, we should trust the Will to do what she can."

 **Uh…Did I get the role of the Will correct? I love her way of speaking (/return). Anyways, I hope Aleister wasn't too OOC, but Ryuuichi's an uncontrolled variable that has a tendency to piss of Aleister no matter what he does. As for Oyafune Monaka, I just threw her in there as the nicest member of the Board of Directors to carry along the message. I hope the reactions to some of the people in the ToAru universe were accurate.**

 **Have a great day, and please leave a review!**

 **P.S.: Should I add in a reaction from Touma?**


	7. Dreaming About Nightmares

**I deleted the previous chapter since it seemed kind of boring, and it didn't really move the plot forward. Sorry for the late (and short) update.**

The first thing Accelerator noticed when he opened his eyes was the sheer transparency of his body. Holding his hands in front of his face, he was surprised that he could see straight through them. Dropping them to his sides, he turned his head, noting that he appeared to be in some kind of dark hallway.

"Is this the afterlife? Seems quite boring," he muttered. "I wonder who killed me in my sleep. Maybe third-rate snuck in and shocked me to death."

He wasn't concerned at all. Despite all his musings, he knew he wasn't dead, just dreaming. Narrowing his eyes, he made out a door at the far end of the hallway, and made his way towards it. Thankfully, his transparent body was like his physical body—he could walk normally.

Once he reached the door, he reached out a hand to touch the doorknob, but his hand passed through it completely. Mentally rolling his eyes, he stepped through the door.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. It confused him—if he was a spiritual being or whatever he was, wasn't he supposed to _not_ have a sense of smell? He ignored the fact and tried finding the source of the smell.

 _Someone probably died in here. There's a metallic smell...blood, probably and some traces of rotting flesh._

Accelerator was reminded of the experiments with the Sisters. He was no stranger to the coppery smell of fresh blood. He noticed puddles of blood on the ground, and streaks of it smeared across the walls. The colour ranged from bright red to a brownish-maroon colour.

 _Fresh blood and dried, old blood. No guesses to what this room is for._

A hacking cough broke Accelerator out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to the source of the sound. In a dark corner of the room where he hadn't looked yet, he noticed two figures hanging from the wall. Despite his initial shock and slight disbelief, he walked forward until he was only a metre or so away from the figures.

Leaning forward to examine their features, Accelerator narrowed his red eyes...

...and recoiled in shock as his mind matched the appearances to two _very_ familiar people.

The person on the left had dirty, matted grey-white hair. Scars and fresh wounds covered his thin body, weeping streams of blood and pus. Fresh blood ran down from his forehead and down his face, painting streaks of red on his bone-white skin. He looked more dead than alive. His hands were bound to the wall with thin ribbons, which were emanating magical energy.

Accelerator stepped back in shock, before he turned his head to the person on the left. With the exception of the long, matted dirty blond hair, the figure was in the exact same condition as the person on the left: gaunt, horribly wounded, and bleeding.

Fragmented sentences ran through Accelerator's head.

 _Captured and tortured for six months..._

 _We had no choice to consider them KIA..._

 _Killing Stiyl Magnus may have saved them from another session of torture, but it's not enough..._

"Satou Ryuunosuke and Kakine Teitoku," Accelerator muttered. "No way...it can't be..."

As if they heard their names, the two figures opened their eyes, looking straight at Accelerator.

"Who the hell are you?" Satou Ryuunosuke rasped, voice cracking from disuse. The scleras of his eyes were tinted red from blood.

Kakine Teitoku closed his eyes and said nothing.

Ryuunosuke glared at Accelerator to the best of his abilities. "If you're an illusion from the magicians, I'm not saying anything," he spat.

"Don't be an idiot," Accelerator snapped back. "It wasn't my choice to dream about two half-dead Level Fives-turned-Sixes in a torture chamber. At least I can tell third-rate that you guys are alive when I wake up from this messed-up scene."

"Don't call Mikoto third-rate, bastard!"

"How did you know I was even referring to her?!"

"She is technically the third-ranked Level 5. And I call her that as well!"

"Yeah, you're definitely a messed up counterpart of me. Or am I the messed up one?" Accelerator glared back. "That's it; I'm definitely beating up that senile old man when he comes back."

Ryuunosuke's eyes narrowed. "Counterpart? So that old magician did get someone else over. I still don't trust you, though."

"I don't expect you to," Accelerator retorted. "I doubt you trust anyone aside from the Level Fives."

Another voice broke in, softer and less hostile. "Ryuu, just listen to him. If Ryuuichi really sent him here to talk, we can pass along some messages to Mikoto and the others."

"Kakine, you too?" Ryuunosuke broke off into a fit of coughing.

The blond esper ignored his friend and looked at Accelerator. He also had red-tinted sclera. "What name do you use in your world?"

"Call me Accelerator."

Ryuunosuke scoffed. "The name of our ability?"

"Ryuu, you know everyone has a reason for their name." Kakine looked at Accelerator. "You knew who we were and that we're still alive," the blond stated simply.

"For inexplicable reasons, I'm linked to him," Accelerator replied, gesturing to the other white-haired boy. "If you really are linked to me, you'll eventually find out why I use that name. As for my side of the link, I felt that you guys were getting healed and tortured all over again, but you were never killed."

Kakine attempted to nod, but only succeeded in tilting his head slightly as the restraints tightened. He choked for a second, coughing out a knot of bloody phlegm before taking a few short breaths through his mouth. "Quite accurate. Every month we spent here, we underwent different kinds of torture, only to be fully healed the next day and the cycle to be started all over again."

"If it makes you feel better, third-rate killed Stiyl Magnus."

"It doesn't. But thanks for that piece of information. Now, how did you get here?"

"To your world or this hellhole?"

"Both."

"Ryuuichi sent me to your world, claiming you guys needed extra help—"

"That's an understatement," Ryuunosuke muttered. "Without the two of us, everyone's probably lost their will to fight. Only Aihana and Mikoto go out these days, I'm guessing."

"You know a lot," Accelerator commented.

"The way we operate is rather simple."

"Haven't they gotten everything about the base out of your minds yet?"

"No. None of the magicians in here use telepathic or mental magic. That's why they did it the old-fashioned way: torture."

"And for six months, they still haven't gotten an answer? Pathetic."

Kakine smiled, although it looked more like a grimace. "They know they can't get an answer, so they torture us for fun. So, how did you get here?"

"I went to sleep, and found myself here."

"So you are dreaming. Still, if you're here, I suppose you can tell the others that we're alive. I doubt we can say anything else—who knows if we're being monitored. I'm surprised at how you even got here. We're heavily guarded behind magicians, bounded fields, and who knows what else."

"I bet the supposed soul link gets past anything. Anyways, Ryuuichi's working on a way to get you out. That's the main reason he transported me here. To help."

"To help bust us out? Not a good idea." Kakine smiled, showing blood-stained teeth. "He'll need to find a way to break Gleipnir, and that's pretty much impossible, even if these are copies. In the old Norse myths, even Fenrir, the monstrously strong wolf, could not break free unless it was Ragnarök. And look at us: we've been tortured to the point where we can barely move or speak. Besides, I bet the damage to our bodies is permanent. We'll never be able to function as normal humans." Accelerator was about to say something, but Kakine continued speaking. "Not to mention we'll have to deal with the leader of the Magic Side. He's not too keen on letting us go."

"You've met the Magic Side's leader?"

"Of course," Ryuunosuke interrupted before Kakine could respond. "He personally tortures us every other month. His magic takes the word 'torture' to a whole new level: spiritual torture."

"I'm not even going to ask what that does," Accelerator muttered.

"Don't. You'd be better off not knowing about it."

Accelerator said nothing and analyzed the injuries the two had suffered. "Cuts, broken bones...what else did they do to you?"

"Burns, poisoned blades, blood-vessel bursting, dislocated joints, severed tendons, and a lot more. I've already lost track about the different kinds of injuries they inflicted on us. Not like I care. Dying seems like a gift now."

"Once, they left us to bleed out since they slit our wrists and throats," Kakine added. "They revived us when we were on death's door."

"Hurts like hell every single day," Ryuunosuke said. "If I were you, I'd take some painkillers when I wake up so you don't have to deal with the shared pain."

 **"Shared pain? No, how about I watch as the both of you suffer with the same injuries?"** A deep voice dripping with scorn and dark humour spoke.

Ryuunosuke's and Kakine's eyes widened in shock. "Magic Side Leader!"

Accelerator turned his head to the door, where masses of shadow gathered, forming a vaguely-humanoid figure covered in a full-length black cloak. He slowly took a step back, trying to force himself to wake up.

 **"Trying to wake up? Too late for that now. I put up a barrier so you can't return to your body,** _ **Accelerator.**_ **"**

"How the hell do you know my name?!"

The figure laughed. **"I've known about you for quite a while. And I heard everything that was spoken in this world."**

"Bastard..."

"Accelerator, don't provoke him," Ryuunosuke warned.

 **"You'd do well to listen to your counterpart, boy. I have enough power to bring your body here, considering your spirit is here."**

Accelerator kept silent, but directed his most hateful glare toward the black figure.

The figure started laughing again. **"You have fighting spirit, boy. I commend that. But what is that spirit to you if you can't fight?"**

"What do you want with me?"

The figure shrugged. **"Some fun, perhaps. Considering your little friends over there don't like talking or screaming. Takes all the fun out of tormenting them."**

"Sadistic bastard."

The figure heaved a theatrical sigh. **"You were nearly as sadistic as I am back in your world. So don't bother calling me sadistic."**

"Fine then, I'll just call you a psychopathic maniac."

 **"Whatever. I don't feel like tormenting you today, so you're lucky. Of course, watching the espers feebly struggle to fight back against the magicians is more amusing than torture. Maybe I'll send you back, watch you attempt to take back Japan."**

"..."

 **"But what's this? Linked to one and not another?"** A black-gauntleted hand reached out and wrapped around Accelerator's throat.

"What...are...you...talking...about...?" Even in spirit form, Accelerator was choking, gasping for air.

 **"Linked to Satou Ryuunosuke, but not the other...well,** _ **he's**_ **always been an elusive guy. No matter. You'll be linked to** _ **him**_ **...eventually."**

"Who the hell...are you talking about?"

 **"The answer's right in front of you, Accelerator. Now...begone."** The figure released Accelerator, only for tendrils of black shadow to lash around his wrists and ankles, pulling him down to...no, _through_ the ground.

The last glimpse Accelerator had of the room was of the defeated expressions on Satou Ryuunosuke's and Kakine Teitoku's faces.

 **~Dreamscape~**

 _It was hell unleashed upon earth._

 _Everything was burning. Blue flames slowly melted the glittering buildings. Orange, red, and yellow flames scorched the streets. Purple flames streaked the sky, raining down on the worlds. Worst of all, the hottest flame, the black flame, consumed the human body._

 _An ethereal, interstellar empire that was_ _thought to continue forever was ending chaotically._

 _No matter where he went, there was searing heat and burning pain as others died slowly and in utter agony._

 _"Help! Save me!"_

 _"Make it stop!"_

 _"Please, someone...help us!"_

 _All around him, the greedy flames consumed and burned._ _ **His**_ _home. The only home he had ever known, the home he thought would continue into infinity._

 _The flames consumed everything...but they could not touch him. He numbly walked on, ignoring the cries of pain and pleas of mercy...until he came across his own family, dying._

 _"No..." he whispered in horror. "Imouto...nii-san...okaa-san...oto-san...NO!"_

 _A hand reached up tremblingly to stroke his cheek. "Don't cry...live...and avenge us all. Hurry...and escape..." The hand fell back limply and hit the ground._

 _"No..." He cried brokenly, the tears streaming down his face. "WHY?" He screamed to the sky. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?"_

 _Despite his anguish-filled cries, he knew it was his own fault that his world was crumbling and burning. His fault that his family and other countless innocents had died in terror and pain. His fault for trusting the traitor. HIS. FAULT. He collapsed onto his knees._

 _As if he had been summoned, the traitor appeared out of a mass of black shadow. The top half of his face was covered with a black mask, revealing a sneering mouth and white skin. He spread his hands, his right covered with a white gauntlet and his left with a black gauntlet. "Death and destruction follow in my wake. Well? Will you not fight and avenge your family?"_

 _He rose from his kneeling position, eyes full of hate. "I'll kill you with my own hands, you piece of filth!"_

 _"Why do you turn against a friend? Will you not join me and conquer all the dimensions?"_

 _"Never," he spat. "So be it, traitor. I should have killed you all those years ago, but my heart was too soft. Maybe I should throw it away so I won't make the same mistakes again!"_

 _With a burst of white-hot flames, the two ex-friends, now sworn enemies, lunged at each other._ _All around them, the world burned._

 _ **He**_ _couldn't wake up. The flames approached him from all sides, ready to consume another victim. The fire burned his body..._

...and Accelerator woke up, gasping.

"Well, good morning to you too," a voice said dryly on the other side of the room.

Red eyes met with blue ones, and Accelerator suddenly remembered where he was. "What happened?"

Aihana moved from his position at the door to sit on his bed, nursing a bruised wrist. "I don't know. Last thing I remember, I fell asleep, and then I wake up to find you convulsing on your bed. I tried waking you up, but your auto-reflect was on full power. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You experienced one of Satou-san's memories, didn't you?"

"Worse than that." Accelerator laughed bitterly. "I met him in real person along with Kakine Teitoku."

Aihana's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "No way."

"And the leader of the Magic Side," Accelerator added nonchalantly.

Aihana's jaw dropped. "We better tell everyone else this."

"And how is that even supposed to help us?"

"Well, we can finally confirm they're alive—"

"They're on the brink of death," Accelerator corrected him. "The only thing keeping them alive is magic. It's a living death for them. Every. Single. Day."

Aihana's face was stricken. "On second thought, don't tell anyone about that dream."

"Smart move," Accelerator deadpanned.

"Let's just go meet up with the others in the cafeteria. I'm starving. Besides, I'll bet Mikoto will be introducing you to our remaining forces of Level Fours."

Accelerator stood up, only to collapse as liquid fire seared through him, wracking his body with unimaginable pain. He gritted his teeth and tried standing up, but the pain intensified until his vision darkened.

The last thing he heard before passing out was the other boy's yell for help.


	8. Prelude to the First Confrontation

**asuna11: Nope, I won't kill off either one of them. They'll survive until the end.**

 **I've decided to just reply to reviews when I'm posting chapters. Leave a review if you have any questions, criticism or compliments, or if you just want to say something random.**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 8!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Ryuuichi…Do OOC Level Fives count since they're not part of canon?**

Darkness surrounded him. He saw nothing but black emptiness. He couldn't move or speak. Yet, his mind was still working.

 _What happened to me?_ _Where am I?_

Out of the darkness, a voice spoke. "Follow the spark."

 _Spark? What spark?_

As if his words brought it to life, a single bright point of light appeared, far away from him. He forced himself to move towards the light, eager to get away from the darkness. The light grew larger and larger...

...and Accelerator found himself in an infirmary.

Or at least what he hoped to be an infirmary. Everything about the place seemed...off. The edges of the room were shimmering and wavering, as if they'd collapse with a mere touch. Everything looked slightly discoloured.

"About time you woke up. Do you know how much you freaked everyone out?"

"Ryuu...ichi?" Looking to his side, Accelerator saw a _very_ annoyed Ryuuichi leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Wait, where the hell are we?"

"Inside your mind, I suppose. The fact that you're here tells me that you're on the way to waking up in the real world. Anyways, don't move. I need to run a scan on you."

"Scan?"

"Oh, hush. You'll feel nothing. I just need to check on the link between you and Satou-san. After that, I'll weaken it so you can function properly and help out instead of writhing in pain with no wounds." Ryuuichi moved to Accelerator's side, summoning a small ball of red light. He flashed the ball all around Accelerator, and then the ball disappeared.

"Well, what's the verdict?"

Ryuuichi's lips thinned. "The current link to your soul and Satou-san's is not natural. No wonder you collapsed. Well, the initial link that was established when I got you here was natural, and you should have been able to feel some of his pain. However, your current link has been augmented with...darkness."

"Get on with the explanations, old man."

Ryuuichi rolled his eye, but complied. "The current link transfers all the pain Satou-san is feeling added with the pain he felt for the past six months. Technically, you're feeling worse than him. And this link only transfers pain one way. It's not a two-way link, which is what it usually is. It's about time you started explaining what happened to you."

"Answer me this: if we're in my mind, how did you get in and what exactly is this place?"

"This place is in your mind, and well, it's a distorted version of an infirmary. As for me, I simply broke through your auto-reflect and sent part of my consciousness here."

"Wait, how did you even know I collapsed?"

Ryuuichi hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering. "I know everything that happens in the base, Accelerator. After all, I helped build it. Now, you explain what happened."

Accelerator scowled, but complied, explaining his dream about Ryuunosuke and Kakine. Ryuuichi's face paled with each sentence. Once Accelerator had reached the part about the leader of the Magic Side, Ryuuichi held up a trembling hand to stop him.

"Describe the leader's exact appearance."

"I was getting to that," Accelerator grumbled. "Completely dressed in black, and he appeared from a mass of shadow. I didn't see his face or any recognizable features. The one hand I saw was covered with a black gauntlet."

Ryuuichi drew in a sharp breath. "Which hand?"

Accelerator thought for a second. "Left one, I think."

"Did you see his right hand?"

"No."

Ryuuichi slowly raised his left hand, and a black gauntlet formed over it, looking exactly like the one the Magic Side Leader had. "Did it look like this?"

"Yeah."

Ryuuichi stumbled a step back, the shocked expression on his face melting into one of horror. "It can't be...no...I should have killed him...I _did_ kill him..."

"Who?"

"Figure that out yourself," Ryuuichi said darkly. "I know you had another dream which will help in your deduction of that person's identity. Meanwhile, if it really is _him_..." He shook his head and muttered a curse under his breath. "He shall not be named as long as I live."

"I don't even want to know how you know," Accelerator said.

"'Linked to one but not to another'; that's what he said, am I right? Anyways, I'll weaken the link now. You'll still feel pain and the occasional thought from Satou-san, but it won't hurt as much." A pair of white and black gauntlets looking exactly like the ones the Magic Side leader had formed over Ryuuichi's hands, and they both glowed with a pale silver light. Ryuuichi mumbled a few unintelligible words, and the gauntlets disappeared, only to be replaced by another ball of red light, which was flashed around Accelerator's body once again.

"What's the verdict now, old man?"

"I'm not old," Ryuuichi grumbled. "Well, I've restored the link back to its original state. You should feel the same as you were when you first got here."

"One more question," Accelerator cut in before Ryuuichi could say anything else.

Ryuuichi raised one eyebrow, but motioned for Accelerator to go on.

"Power requires sacrifice. Equivalent exchange: if you really have that much power, what did you sacrifice?"

"Strange that you'd ask that, but I was expecting it sooner or later." Ryuuichi absently toyed with a loose thread on his cloak, before catching himself and dropping his hands to his sides. "With great power comes great sacrifice. I sacrificed so much; I'm on the verge of insanity. My eye was the first to go, to simply allow me to use magic, even though there still are backlashes with my esper background. Soon, after I learned plenty of powerful magic, the built-up strain on my body from constant contact with mana was killing me. When I was on the verge of death, I made a contract with a powerful being: in exchange to be able to use any kind of magic, I would sacrifice everything I have." Ryuuichi rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking very, very ancient.

"And did you?"

"I sacrificed more than what you could imagine, Accelerator. My master, or contractor as you should say, was not kind. I simply accepted the offer as it is, since I knew I needed to live."

"For what, exactly?"

Ryuuichi's eye twinkled. "That's more than one question, Accelerator. And we are running out of time." The image of the black-haired magician and the room started flickering. "You're waking up. A piece of advice before I go: you must retake Tokyo before setting your sights on Yekaterinburg. I have also left an important message for you in your room. It's in a small black cube. Read it."

Accelerator sighed. "Fine."

A faint hint of a smile appeared on Ryuuichi's mouth before he faded away, along with the room.

And Accelerator opened his eyes to two brown-eyed clones hovering over him.

 **~Real Life~**

The first few minutes after Accelerator woke up were filled with sighs of relief and a crying Last Order jumping on him and hugging him. Misaka Worst stood beside the bed, furiously wiping away the tears that came to her face, vehemently denying that she was crying and that her emotions were from Last Order. The other Level Fives —Aihana, Mikoto, Shizuri, Misaki and Sogiita—stood to the side awkwardly.

A doctor (or magician as he introduced himself as) quickly cleared the other Level Fives out to run a checkup on Accelerator. After running a few tests, the doctor cleared Accelerator and allowed him to leave with the clones. Not wanting to stay any longer, Accelerator immediately left the place, only to be stopped in the hallway by a grim-faced Mikoto.

"Change of plans: we talk in the conference room. Now." With that, Mikoto stalked off, Misaki and Sogiita trailing behind hesitantly.

Aihana waited for Accelerator to catch up, a concerned look flashing momentarily across his eyes. Accelerator didn't know if the blue-haired esper was worried about him or Mikoto, but it didn't matter either way. He met Aihana's eyes with his own. "What happened to third-rate?"

Aihana shrugged. "I don't know. She's snappier than usual, and no one can calm her down."

Last Order tugged on Accelerator's shirt, causing him to look down at her. "'MISAKA thinks she knows why Onee-sama is angry,' says MISAKA as MISAKA recalls last night's events."

"You two were sleeping with third-rate and Fifth, right?"

"Misaka hates it there. It's too cramped," complained Worst. "Anyways, Onee-tama asked about the Level 6 Shift Project and about the Sisters' network, and the command tower told her every single detail."

"Huh, so that's why." Accelerator narrowed his eyes at the older clone. "Did you really have to tell her that I slaughtered 10,000 clones of her?"

"Don't ask Misaka, ask the command tower."

"''MISAKA simply answered the questions Onee-sama asked. She asked about the project and specifically what you did,' reports MISAKA as MISAKA defiantly states her side of the story."

"Tch. What a pain. Whatever, third-rate never liked me in the first place." Accelerator stopped as they passed by Aihana's room, going in and coming out with a small black cube in his hand. The look on his face warned everyone to not say a word about the object. "By the way, is this place just one large hallway?"

"Just our rooms, the conference room, and the cafeteria. The Level Fours are situated in different hallways branching off from this main hallway."

Accelerator shrugged and opened the door to the conference room without knocking, a burst of electricity reflecting off him as he opened the door. "What kind of greeting was that, third-rate?"

"Stop calling me that." Mikoto's voice was soft, but deadly. "Besides, you didn't knock."

"Would you rather that I broke down the door?" Accelerator retorted boredly as he entered the room and leaned against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. The clones copied him. Aihana sat in the corner that was the farthest away from the Railgun as possible, obviously not wanting to cross electricity with water.

"Now that we're all here, we can get started."

"Question: when can we eat? We missed breakfast; don't tell me you're going to make us miss lunch as well," Sogiita interrupted. "It's already 1 in the afternoon!"

"How about I make you skip for the rest of the day?" Sparks started flying off Mikoto's bangs, showing her clear irritation.

"Enough of this," Shizuri said tiredly. "Let's just get started and finish this in an hour, and then we can update the Level Fours. Mikoto, what else did you want to talk about?"

"Actually, Accelerator has more to say, don't you?" Mikoto glared at Accelerator.

"Hah?" Accelerator glanced up from where he was fiddling with the black cube. "What do I have to say?"

"What's with the cube?"

"Oh, this." Accelerator threw it up and made it float in midair for all to see. "Ryuuichi told me this was some kind of message. He told me to read it, but..."

"That's how he usually sends messages," Aihana said. "All you need to do is press your index finger on the small circle on the top face."

Accelerator followed his instructions, raising an eyebrow as the cube glowed dully, and expanded until it was the size of his palm. The top flipped open, and Accelerator took out a piece of paper. Swirling runes and symbols were written on the paper in an elaborate, flowing font.

Accelerator stared at the paper as the symbols moved across the paper, twisting until they formed Japanese kanji.

 _ **Tell the others that Tokyo must be retaken before you attack Russia.**_

"Hm...he said we have to take back control of Tokyo before we attack Russia. Wait, there's more."

 _ **I have managed to synchronize the flow of time in both worlds, so days in this universe will take the same time to pass as the days back in your own universe. However, the spell only lasts 13 days, so hurry.**_

"He's also synchronized the time flow for both our worlds, so my world's time is flowing at the same rate as yours."

"Aw," Aihana muttered. "I was hoping to celebrate my nineteenth birthday when I got back. Looks like I have to settle for staying seventeen right now."

"Wait, there are a few more lines..." Accelerator's voice trailed off as he read the words.

 _ **Your best course of action right now is to take back Tokyo within one week. Once Tokyo is under your control, find Mathieu di Angelo. He is Catherine's brother and a magician that will transport you to Moscow. I will meet you there.**_

The last line only consisted of 2 words. _**Good luck.**_

Accelerator didn't bother informing the others on the last few lines. Instead, he turned to Misaki, and asked: "How many espers are there that can fight? And magicians?"

"We have a force of 100 Level Fours with offensive abilities, and 10 telepaths including me. And of course, there's us Level Fives. As for the magicians, there are 50 offensive magic users and 15 healers. The remaining 10 are defensive magic users."

"Tch. How many enemy magicians?"

Shizuri spoke this time. "At least 300 very powerful magicians scattered across 15 known bases, and at least 10 solo magicians."

"So for all you know, there are more?"

Misaki sighed. "My sources are reliable, but I can't depend on them too much. Our last update was two weeks ago. The information may have changed."

"Weren't your sources misinformed the day those two were captured?"

Every other Level Five in the room flinched at the mention of the missing two espers. However, Misaki regained her composure quite quickly and said: "I've switched sources. Some bases are deliberately guarded poorly to conceal the amount of magicians, and some are heavily blocked with defensive barriers. However, I can say this with certainty: There are always at least 10 extremely powerful magicians at any time in one base."

"Which base is the closest to us?"

With that question, all the other Level Fives gasped. "You don't mean..."

Accelerator ignored them. He looked at Misaki. "Well?"

"On the other side of District 7."

"Accelerator, don't tell me..." Mikoto trailed off as she met Accelerator's red eyes. The white-haired boy had an unnaturally calm look on his face.

"We're going to attack and capture that place in 12 hours. Get ready and tell the strongest Level Fours and magicians we have."

 **There will be action in the next chapter. I hope.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and please follow/favourite!**


	9. Strategy

**I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have no excuses (well, besides getting hooked on D. Gray-Man and Sword Art Online…and real life). Truth is, I actually had a hard time writing this chapter. And chapter 10. My weak version of compensation was to post two chapters at once. So, yeah. Sorry. Also, there's no action in this chapter since I kinda needed a transition between the actual battle and chapter 9.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favourites, guys!**

 **Yeelimso: Would you like me to answer or not? Other reviewers have posed this question. As for AU Mikoto, she does know about the Level 6 Shift, but she didn't really care since AU Accelerator took care of the mess for her.**

 **J. Gentleman: Okay! I'll take your word for that. Which means…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the AU characters, and Ryuuichi.**

 **P. S.: Sorry for not writing any action scenes in this chapter.**

 **Silver Dragon SD: Here's an extremely late update. Um…as for the matter with Touma and Index….*coughs***

 **Anyways, Accelerator will show his insane side soon. Maybe in chapter 12. That's the reason why I like him as well.**

 **flaming hunter: What if he's the…antagonist?**

 **IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM PLEASE READ**

 **Enjoy!**

Right after Accelerator finished his sentence, the room exploded with loud protests.

"Are you crazy?!"

"That base is the biggest one!"

"Are you deliberately trying to get us killed?"

"I thought you were sane!"

Accelerator ignored their protests, instead modifying his auto-reflect to reflect the sounds. He closed his eyes, opening one when he sensed a bolt of electricity bouncing off his shield. Angry brown eyes stared back at him, and Accelerator sighed, letting the sound waves travel through his auto-reflect.

Silence met his ears, and Accelerator realized that someone must have silenced the others. Taking that as his cue to speak, he opened his mouth.

"First, get off me, third-rate."

Mikoto stepped away from Accelerator. "First off, are you even a sane person?!" She retorted.

Accelerator stared at Mikoto in disbelief. "Who told you I was sane in the first place? Because I'm not. But right now, I'm sane _enough_ to know that taking over the closest base is the best idea right now. They currently pose the biggest threat to us since they're the closest to the hidden base. I'm surprised you guys haven't taken care of them by now."

"That's because it's the same base where Satou-san and Kakine-san got captured," Aihana said. "None of us have dared to go near that place since then. Mikoto and I usually go out and take care of individual magicians, and we only attack the smaller bases alone."

"No wonder you guy's are still hiding," Accelerator grumbled. "Aren't you Level Fives strategists and leaders? Skulking in the shadows and attacking the smallest of places won't cut it."

"Then _you_ try devising a strategy to attack that base with the least amount of casualties, Mr. I-think-I-can-do-anything. Last time Aihana-san attacked a small base alone, he barely escaped with his life. We can't risk losing a large number of Level Fours, much less another Level Five." Mikoto glared at Accelerator. He stared back coldly.

"Gladly." His voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Considering you do nothing in your spare time but attack individual magicians, _third-rate._ "

"Alright, alright, stop fighting." Surprisingly, it was Sogiita who said that, dragging Mikoto away from Accelerator and quickly depositing her on a chair before retreating back to his own spot. "Accelerator, let's hear your plan."

"I need all the information we can get on the base. How big it is, how many magicians, what type of magic is used, what kind of magic is guarding the base, et cetera."

"Wait a second, will you?" Misaki cleared everything off the table and ran her hand across the smooth, polished surface. "Aihana-san, the lights?"

The lights went out, but the surface of the table was glowing with an eerie light that cast strange shadows across the room. Intrigued, Accelerator stood up and walked over to the table. His eyes widened when the surface rippled and changed to display the entire map of the ruined Academy City.

"Hmm, where was it...? Oh, here we go! 3-D mode." Misaki tapped something and the 2-dimensional map sprang up, the flat buildings suddenly rising up into the air. "This is a complete map of Academy City, updated just a week ago."

"I think your world's tech is more advanced than mine," Accelerator grumbled.

"Nope. According to Ryuuichi and Aihana, this kind of stuff is top-secret, even more than human experimentation projects. I'm not surprised you didn't know about this. It's a interactive holographic projector, controllable with simple movements or our thoughts if needed."

Accelerator made brief eye contact with Aihana, who nodded. The white-haired boy clicked his tongue and looked back at the table.

Misaki pointed to some areas in District 7 outlined with a faint blue. "The biggest area is our main base, while the smaller ones are emergency hideouts. The places outlined in black are where the magicians allied with us stay. The places outlined in red are the bases of the enemy magicians." There were a lot of red areas scattered all around the map, but Accelerator made no comment.

"How do you guys update this map?"

"Over here." Misaki pointed to a small flat square with various symbols and words on it. "You can add anything, or get rid of anything. Or if you prefer a hands-on method, just tap on something and it will disappear. Double-tap the same place and the opposite will happen."

"Sounds fun to me." Accelerator tapped a few buildings close to the base. Noticing the stares from the others, he explained, "I destroyed a few buildings when I fought the magician yesterday."

"Yesterday? Wow, you've been here for less than 24 hours and we didn't even notice! It's like you've been here for weeks already." Misaki tapped the middle of District 7 and that district enlarged in size, all the other districts disappearing. "Alright, we're currently here." She pointed to the largest area that was outlined in blue. "The fact that you fought Stiyl Magnus so close to our bases must indicate that they're getting closer to finding us. With Ryuuichi gone, we can't establish another base." A concerned look passed briefly over her face.

"The magicians?" Accelerator prompted her.

"Oh, right." With a wave of her hand, Misaki zeroed in on the large red area in District 7. "The latest information is from a month ago, but the magicians here have reported an increase in the levels of mana coming from that area for the past few days. Whether that means more magicians have arrived or more powerful magic is being used, we don't know."

"Stats?"

"Confirmed about 70 magicians, but there are definitely more. Around 10 of them are responsible for keeping up the incredibly high defense. There are 10 confirmed healers, and they're not to be underestimated. The rest are wielders of many different kinds of magic. Some are necromancers, some are alchemists, some are sorcerers, some are simulcrists, and some are specially trained for combat."

"How long did my counterpart and Kakine last there?"

"Two hours. They held out much longer than expected, and they were able to reduce the magicians by a third, but a magician that my sources didn't sense whose mental powers surpassed mine were able to control them to stop. He personally handed them over to the Magic Side Leader."

"How do you know...oh wait, the crest."

Misaki nodded.

"Tch. Who's the magician?"

"Shizuri?" Misaki glanced at the silent Meltdowner.

Without a word, Shizuri walked to the table, and resized the map to fit half the table with a wave of her hand. Tapping a corner of the table, she brought up a hovering menu, and selected seemingly-random options, until a list of names showed up. She tapped one, and it enlarged to display the profile of a blond-haired man with icy blue eyes.

"Nicholas Geminus, 36 years old, one of the Magic Side's most powerful magicians that use mental magic compared to physical. He's at least 5 times more powerful than Misaki in terms of mind-control, telepathy, and other telepathic abilities. He's the apparent leader of the base, unless someone else is hiding in there."

"That all?"

"Yes. What's your plan?"

"What, no weak spots?" Accelerator narrowed his eyes at the base. If he superimposed his version of Academy City mentally over the map, he could almost imagine the area originally being a huge research facility he sometimes went to when he was still participating in the projects. That place had plenty of weak spots.

Misaki's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "If there were any, the magicians blocked them up with barriers. None of us remember that place before the war."

"It was a research facility," Accelerator said laconically. "I'm no strategist, but we need 3 Level Fives, and any magician that can break down barriers. We need two or three Level 4 teleporters, and maybe 4 or 5 others that are closer to Level 5 and have abilities they can use to fight. The Level Fives will be me, third-rate, and Sixth."

"Would it hurt to remember our names?" Aihana asked casually. "Not like I care, but still. Anyways, can I make up a strategy? I have a few in mind."

Accelerator shrugged, before turning to Mikoto and Misaki. "Can you meet the requirements for the specific espers?"

"That's a lot, considering our meagre forces. But if you're attacking the largest base, that's a pathetic number of people." Mikoto said. "But yes, we can find the espers with strong offensive abilities."

"If everything goes wrong, I have a trump card." Accelerator grinned maniacally, and his eyes lit up with sadistic delight.

"What kind of trump card?"

"A highly unstable one. Actually, I should be able to control it. Do any of the magicians know how to summon higher-level beings?"

"Not that I know of," Misaki said, shaking her head.

"Then this might just work. Also, one of the Level Fours should be Worst."

"What the hell, Tou-san?!"

"Hah? I thought you'd be excited to battle."

Worst rolled her eyes. "Of course Misaka wants to fight. Misaka is talking about your trump card!"

"Oh, that. What about it?"

"You didn't look like you could control it the last time you used it!"

"I was in control! Unless you only remember the first time, and that wasn't the last time I used it!"

"You guys can argue about that later," Aihana said. "If it helps us, all the better. Anyways, I've already thought up a strategy for an attack. We'll need a few more magicians, though."

"What is it?"

"We'll need one magician that can put up barriers to shield the ones that are going to dismantle the defenses. Plus, I think bringing a few combat magicians, a necromancer and maybe an elementalist would be more beneficial. Other than that, I agree with Accelerator. However, for an attack plan..." Aihana strode over to the table, and deftly cleared the entire table with a snap of his fingers.

The blue-haired boy tapped a series of patterns on the table, and a 3D close-up of the magicians' base appeared. Holding out his hand, he dropped a series of figures on the table, formed out of ice. "Should I set this to projector mode?"

"Yeah," Shizuri said.

Aihana nodded, before tapping out another pattern on the table. Abruptly, a rectangle of light shone on the wall, displaying everything that was happening on the table from a bird's-eye view. "Okay, so you see the pieces of ice I put on the table? The 5s obviously mean the Level Fives, and the 4s mean the Level Fours. The magicians are represented by the spheres. We'll station the magicians taking down the defenses a little ways off from the actual battlefield." Three spheres moved away from the building. "Meanwhile, the main attack force goes at the front—Accelerator-san, Misaka Worst, and Musujime Awaki." The corresponding symbols moved to the front of the base. Aihana glanced at Accelerator. "You _do_ know her, right?"

"Ugh, that shotacon? Why her?" Accelerator complained.

A smile tugged at the corners of Aihana's mouth. "She's not like that here. She's quite nice. She'll get you out of any sticky situations, and her ability's quite useful."

"I'll see it when I believe it," the white-haired boy grumbled.

"Anyways, we'll have two groups flanking their sides—groups of 4, one led by Mikoto, and one led by me. Mikoto, I assume you'll be choosing your own group? I know who I'll be bringing."

The brown-haired esper nodded.

"Anyways, I'll tell the combat magicians to bust in another way so we can attempt to divert some attention away from us. The necromancer can pick off individual magicians. I'll need to talk to them. Mikoto, come with? I'll probably have a hard time choosing who to pick."

"Sure."

"And with that, meeting adjourned. Wait, what time is it?"

"2 PM," Misaki replied.

"Hm...get some rest. We attack at 3 in the morning. Meet in front of the ruins of the Windowless Building at 2:30 AM. This plan should work for a while. If not, everything's up to you, Accelerator. Don't underestimate the enemy."

Accelerator simply smiled sadistically. "Bring it."

Yet, no one knew what was awaiting them in the magicians' base.

 **I have put up a poll on my profile page. Please vote! The question: Do you want me to reveal Touma's role in this story? He won't be helping, that's for sure.**

 **Leave a review, and please follow/favourite!**


	10. Today's Just Not My Day

**There's not a lot to say about chapter 10. Please go vote on my poll!**

Honestly, Accelerator wasn't sure where the entire plan went wrong. Maybe it was due to the fact that there were barely any magicians there. Maybe it was due to the fact that the bodies of dead enemy magicians littered the entire front of the base, bloody runes drawn on their clothing and bare skin. Maybe it was due to the fact that the supposed leader of the enemy base was tied to a chair in his own base, twitching and mumbling words no one understood.

But he did know one thing: if they got out of the entire ordeal alive, he was _definitely_ killing Ryuuichi.

 **~One Hour Earlier~**

"Just make sure she's asleep and won't sneak out after us," Accelerator said to Misaki. "Don't try reading her mind or anything."

"Got it." Misaki looked down at the sleeping Last Order. "You really do care for her, don't you?"

"What's it to you?" Accelerator asked defensively.

"Nothing. I doubt Mikoto would be able to understand, though. Last night, the two clones told us everything about the project. I doubt she views you as anything else but a murderer."

"Huh, ironic. Considering she's also a killer."

"I guess. But I suspect she's also comparing you to Satou-kun. She was never the same when they got captured. When she looks at you, she's probably thinking about the Satou-kun that could have accepted the invitation to participate in the Sisters Project."

Accelerator rolled his eyes. "I'm not him, so why the hell is she comparing me to him? We're completely different."

"You two are the same person, even though you're from different dimensions."

"Whatever." Accelerator's hand reached out hesitantly and patted Last Order's head once, before he turned and walked towards the door. "Send a spy out if we're not back in 2 hours. I'm not wearing the damn crest. Sixth told the others not to as well."

"Smart move," Misaki said. "Hurry and go along. I'll keep watch on Last Order."

Accelerator strode out the door, but Misaki could have sworn she heard a faint "Thank you" from the white-haired boy.

 **~Ruins of the Windowless Building~**

"Is everyone accounted for?" Aihana called out.

"As far as I can see, yes," Mikoto replied. "Plan A is our current strategy. If that goes wrong, Plan B is Accelerator's trump card."

It had taken a while for the Level Fours and the magicians to get used to Accelerator and Misaka Worst, the former due to his appearance and the latter due to her similarities with the third-ranked level 5. But with one death glare from the first-ranked esper, everyone had looked away, embarrassed.

The said boy turned his head to face Aihana and Mikoto. "What's Plan C?"

"We die," the blue-haired boy said, shrugging. "Or get captured."

"You seem way too nonchalant," Mikoto said.

"Is there any reason to freak out? Anyways, move out, everyone. We capture this base, kill anyone who resists, and get back home."

Everyone formed their small groups, and spread out, taking different routes to the base. Accelerator's group of 3 took up the front, Aihana's group and Mikoto's group flanking his. The magicians had taken a shorter, but more dangerous, route.

The trip from the Windowless Building to the magicians' base was 5 minutes. No one said a single word _._

When they were 100 metres away, Mikoto spoke. "We're almost there...wait, what?" Mikoto sounded confused. "Where's Oriana and the others?"

"Back here," a voice called. "Don't go any closer to the base."

Mikoto led the way to the source of the voice, where all the magicians were. They all looked nervous and apprehensive.

"What's the meaning of this, Oriana?"

"That's what I want to know," a wavy-haired woman replied. "There aren't any barriers surrounding the base. The entire place looks deserted. I told you guys to not get any closer since this entire thing might be a trap."

"Didn't you guyssay there was an increase in mana levels over the past few days?"

"It cut off the moment we headed here."

Accelerator stepped forward. "Anyone got a pair of binoculars?"

Without a word, Musujime teleported one into his hands. Accelerator jumped onto a building using his ability, zeroing in on the base. "Looks like someone beat us to the punch."

"What do you see?"

"Dead bodies surrounding the base. Wait, there's more..." Accelerator narrowed his eyes. "I see blood all over them. Not randomly as well. I can't identify it, but I see runes." He jumped back down, tossing the binoculars back to Musujime.

"What do we do now?"

"I'm going to see what the hell's going on in there."

"It's definitely a trap," Mikoto said.

"Screw that. I wanted a fight."

"If you die, you can't blame anyone."

"Shut up, I know that. Worst, you're staying behind."

"What?!" Before Worst could protest, Accelerator had already jumped onto a building, flying towards the base.

"Dammit. He's too reckless." Mikoto gritted her teeth. "Aihana. Musujime. Go after him."

"Fine," Aihana sighed. "Musujime, teleport us to the base?"

The girl put a hand on his shoulder, and they disappeared.

 **~Magician Base~**

Accelerator used his ability to hover above the base, noting the places where the corpses of the dead magicians were. _I don't know a lot about magic, but the whole arrangement looks like a circle with stuff inside it. This is definitely a trap. But who did it? And why? There shouldn't be any other oppositions to the Magic Side, and I doubt they'd turn on their own. The old geezer said he wouldn't be in this area, so he couldn't have done this. Unless..._ A cold feeling gripped Accelerator's heart. _There's a possibility..._

"Accelerator," a voice called out below him. The white-haired boy turned his head to see Aihana and Musujime on the ground beside the building he was on.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mikoto sent us after you."

Accelerator scoffed. "She actually cares? I never knew."

"More like she doesn't want to lose a strong esper. Have you figured anything out?"

"Either there's an information leak and this is a trap, or this is something else entirely. I'm going in."

"I'm coming with you," Aihana said firmly. "You might need backup. Musujime, can you go back to Mikoto and the others and tell them what's going on?"

The girl nodded and teleported away, looking almost relieved.

"Why didn't you leave?" Accelerator asked bluntly as he jumped to the ground.

"I want to see what's going on with my own eyes. Plus, you actually do need some backup," Aihana answered.

"No, I don't." Accelerator replied, before strolling up to the entrance of the base. "Are you going to create a ball of water or something for a weapon?"

"You underestimate me," Aihana retorted. "I can convert all the water vapour in the air into ice spikes in a split second if I wanted to. I don't need a physical manifestation of my ability to fight. Besides—" Aihana's hand lightly touched the handgun holstered at his side—"I don't have to rely on my ability all the time."

"You know, if we ever get back to our own world, I'm going to tell the idiot scientists to re-rank us according to power."

"I'd rather remain the mysterious sixth-ranked esper who nobody knows. Anyways, are we going in?"

Without a word, Accelerator stomped his foot on the ground, sending a wave of destruction towards the doors. The building shook, and the doors exploded outwards, showering the two with splinters and dust. The result left a black, gaping hole where the doors originally were.

"Well? Are we going in?"

"What about the dead bodies?"

"Don't move them," Accelerator said seriously. "They may be catalysts for another trap."

Aihana nodded, following Accelerator into the darkened interior of the enemy base.

 **~Inside~**

"I can't see a damn thing," Aihana complained. "Are you even sure you know where you're going?"

"Just a hunch," Accelerator replied laconically before turning into another corridor. Despite the hydrokinetic's complaints, the hallways were lit dimly with torches. "I know this place from my universe. The magicians didn't change the interior at all." He frowned at the torches. "These magicians really are old-fashioned. Seriously? Fire?"

"Magicians have a certain...ah, what's the word...aversion to technology."

"Tch. Their loss, then."

"Not really. Compared to esper abilities, magic can do a whole lot more."

"No wonder the old man likes mixing magic and tech together."

"Oh, he does that? That's cool."

"Whatever," Accelerator said dismissively. "Anyways, get ready. We've reached one of the former experimental labs."

"Open the doors, then."

Accelerator kicked the door open...

...only to reveal more blood-spattered bodies.

"I did _not_ need to see that," Aihana groaned. "I'm out of here."

"I didn't know you were that much of a girl when it comes to blood."

"I've done worse. But seriously...never mind."

"Tch." Accelerator turned away and walked down another, darker corridor. He paused briefly when he saw the blood-spattered walls. "What _happened_ to this place?"

"Two possibilities, I think. One, it's a trap. Two, it might be Ryuuichi."

"Three, there's a third side. The old man said he wouldn't be in this area, so the second theory's out."

"No way...a third side?"

"It's always a possibility," Accelerator replied with a shrug, but deep down, he was feeling slightly uneasy. "I wonder if the lead magician of this base is alive."

"Leave that up to me," Aihana said. He closed his eyes, concentrating, before walking ahead and stopping at a plain-looking wooden door. "A live person's here."

"What exactly did you do?"

"With all this blood around, the dead magicians' bodies only contain around 50% water. Normal human bodies have around 70%. I can sense the water levels in a person's body and then tell whether they're alive or not. Right now, there are only three people alive in this base: you, me, and one person behind this door, who is most likely the leader."

"Lead the way, then."

"You're not going to lead?"

Accelerator shook his head, muttering something under his breath. Aihana shrugged and opened the door.

In the middle of the room, there was a man tied to a chair. The man had grey hair that might have been blond a long time ago, with torn, ragged clothes. His head was down, making it impossible to see his face. A circle drawn in blood surrounded him, and the man himself was twitching sporadically and muttering unintelligible words over and over.

"So this is Nicholas Geminus? I'll bet you 10000 yen that he lost his mind," Aihana said bluntly.

"Not going to take you up on that one." Accelerator stalked into the room, making his way straight towards the person. He yanked the man's collar back, letting the two see the blond's pale, drawn face and huge, dilated pupils. The man didn't even seem to notice, and continued muttering. Two identical slashes on either side of his face wept blood that continuously dripped onto the ground. "So what should we do with him?"

"I don't know. Take him back to the base?"

"Now _that's_ a trap. I've fought magicians before. Who knows if they cursed this place to explode once we get this bastard of here?"

"That would explain the magic circles. But we have to take a chance, don't we?" Aihana pulled out a switchblade and severed the ropes binding the mindless man to the chair. "Think you can carry him?"

"Hell no." To the esper's surprise, Accelerator's voice sounded harsher than usual. "Something's going to happen, and I don't plan on dragging a madman back to the base while it happens."

"Shield me if something blows up, okay? My ability can create a shield, but I doubt it'd be that effective."

"Just hurry up," Accelerator said. "And knock him out while you're at it."

"Alright, alright." Aihana pressed his finger on the man's neck, and he stopped muttering, eyes rolling up to the back to his head. The blue-haired esper caught him before he could slump to the ground, and started walking out of the room, dragging the man by the collar of his shirt. Accelerator followed, his eyes scanning the magic circle for any changes.

Just as they left the room, the building exploded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

Aihana had been bracing himself for searing pain or a sense of weightlessness as the building exploded. Instead, he felt something wrap around him, and he cautiously opened his eyes to a white landscape in front of him. The white landscape suddenly jerked and fell away, and the esper realized that something had shielded him. Looking to his side, his mouth gaped open in shock. "Ac...celerator?"

In Accelerator's place, hovered a being with a halo above his head, and large, white wings. The being looked at him, and Aihana saw red eyes that would have been expressionless if not for the traces of annoyance that were in them. "Tch," the figure grumbled. "Should've known this would happen."

Aihana fell back in shock, dropping the unconscious magician onto the ground. "Y-you're an angel?! That's your trump card?!"

"There's no time to explain. Look below you."

Aihana looked down, and saw the ruined building. Looking closer, his heart filled with dread as he saw the dead bodies of the magicians jerkily moving, standing up and opening their eyes to reveal blank whites. "Necromancy..." he whispered in horrified awe.

"With that explosion, the others are definitely going to come and check it out. I'm going to have a little fun while I wait." Accelerator's sadistic expression told Aihana that this was no regular angel. "If you don't hurry, I'll leave you behind."

"At least get me to the building before you decide to ditch me."

A strong gust of wind propelled the blue-haired boy to the ruined building and dropped him ungracefully to the ground. Grumbling under his breath, Aihana closed his eyes as the undead magicians approached...and were literally torn to pieces as millions of razor-sharp ice spikes ripped through their bodies. He opened his eyes to see mangled blood and flesh everywhere. He sighed. "This wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," he remarked to no one. "I wonder how Accelerator's doing."

Another explosion and crazed laughter answered his question. The boy sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go back to Mikoto and the others. I doubt the angel-Accelerator will leave me alive if I get mixed up among the dead magicians."

A noise behind him made him glance briefly behind his shoulder, and he saw the mangled pieces of flesh slowly knit themselves back into bodies. With a guttural roar, the undead rushed towards the sixth-ranked Level 5, surrounding him on all sides. The esper cursed. "This is bad."

 **EXTRAS (Preview for Chapter 11)**

Mikoto: " _That's_ your trump card?!"

Worst: "Misaka should've known Tou-san would go crazy."

Oriana: "How are we going to handle the rest of the magicians?"

Misaki: "With that kind of power, we should be able to take Tokyo back in less than a week."

Accelerator: "Old man, I'm going to kill you."


	11. AN: Discontinued

**Yeah, I know. You've been waiting for more than 3 months for me to update. I'm really, really, really sorry. To be honest, I already started losing interest in the story around 4 chapters in, but I thought I'd be able to reach the end. During these 3 months, I've gotten into other series, so I've pretty much forgotten about TAMNI. Anyways, this story is up for adoption if anyone wants to take it. You can scrap the original chapters and just use the idea if you want. However, I will give you guys a quick summary of what happens after.**

 **Previous chapter: dead magicians reviving continuously**

 **1\. Accelerator leaves the magicians to the rest of the group; goes off to attack another base**

 **2\. He's successful and manages to destroy most of the bases**

 **3\. They take back the rest of Tokyo and travel to Russia**

 **4\. There, Accelerator meets Ryuuichi, who's managed to break down most of the defenses in the Yekaterinburg base**

 **5\. They break in (other Level 5s find the missing two; Ryuuichi and Accelerator find the leader)**

 **6\. Turns out the leader was the one who destroyed Ryuuichi's universe, also known as the Kamijou Touma of that world (and yes, Ryuuichi is AU Accelerator, full name Tsukiyomi Ryuuichi)**

 **7\. The Touma of Ryuuichi's world was corrupted due to his Imagine Breaker, and began destroying other worlds while tracking down Ryuuichi in order to kill the latter**

 **8\. Ryuuichi and Touma begin fighting; Accelerator takes down the controlled Index Librorum Prohibitorum**

 **9\. Story ends with Ryuuichi stabbing Touma through the heart with a cursed blade at the cost of his own life (Imagine Breaker broke Ryuuichi's immortality)**

 **10\. The world settles down again, start rebuilding (The rescued Level 5s are healed)**

 **11\. Accelerator, clones and Aihana Etsu travel back to their own world with the last of Ryuuichi's remaining power**

 **12\. Happy ending?**

 **Yeah, that's the gist of it. If anyone wants this story, PM me within the next two weeks, or I'll delete this story and the other one (Déjà vu) because I feel like these could use a rewrite in the next couple months or years.**

 **Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating.**

 **~goddessofshadows7212**


	12. Second AN

**Well, it looks like no one wants to adopt this story. However, I have gotten pleas to not delete this story or Déjà vu, so I guess I'll keep the two up on my profile. I'll probably get back to rewriting these in the next few years.**

 **Have a good day/night/afternoon/evening.**

 **~goddessofshadows7212**


End file.
